Hijo del Agua
by Nakokun
Summary: Danny despierta después de dos semanas en coma. Se encuentra en una cama que no es suya, en una casa que no es suya, con alguien que no es su padre, sin tener recuerdos sobre qué pasó para terminar así. TERMINADO
1. Blanco despertar

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

1: Blanco despertar

.-.

Danny abrió los ojos. El techo que pudo enfocar después de un rato no le era conocido, y tampoco parecía ser el de un hospital. Sentía ruidos suaves, periódicos y extraños a su alrededor, y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar qué había pasado.

Pero no lo recordaba.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio que estaba conectado a unas máquinas que medían su ritmo cardíaco y que regulaban su respiración. Fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo –las sentía entre su ropa y la piel- y de la máscara que llevaba sobre su boca y nariz y, a juzgar por el suero que le suministraban por vía intravenosa, había estado varios días inconsciente.

Algo le parecía familiar ahora en el techo, aunque sabía que no era un techo. Era demasiado oscuro como para ser de un hospital, y tampoco era de la casa de alguno de sus amigos. Ni de la escuela o de otro lugar que visitara en su vida cotidiana. Había visto antes ese estilo, uno muy personal. Pocas veces, sí, pero lo había visto antes.

Las ideas venían a su cabeza con lentitud, y cuando se dio cuenta de en dónde estaba, se sorprendió.

Era la casa de Vlad.

Su respiración empezó a agitarse. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿En dónde estaban sus padres y Jas? ¿Y Sam y Tucker? ¿Por qué no estaban con él? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Vlad lo había secuestrado?

No, lo último no tenía sentido. Era muy diferente a su modo de actuar. Agudizó sus sentidos, tratando de ver mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba. Logró girar la cabeza después de un rato de intentarlo, y vio que estaba en una habitación grande. Reposaba en una gran cama, que parecía más para un matrimonio que para una sola persona. En cada una de sus esquinas, había una columna, que sostenía un "techo" (lo primero que había visto al despertar) desde el que caían cortinas verdes y doradas. Había una biblioteca que cubría la mitad de una pared, un escritorio con dos sillas, un armario y una cómoda, algunas plantas y, al lado de su cama, había dos mesas de luz, cada una llena de medicamentos de todo tipo.

Dios. ¿Qué había pasado?

Intentó recordar lo que lo había llevado a ése estado, pero todo era una banco de niebla para él. Nada. Eso era lo único que podía recordar. Nada de los últimos días antes de llegar a ése estado, y era desesperante.

La puerta que estaba a un lado de su cama se abrió, y entró una enfermera. Se sorprendió al verlo despierto.

-Oh, señorito, al fin ha despertado- dijo la mujer, entrada en años y regordeta, acercándose a la cama -¿Puede usted hablar?-

Danny trató de contestarle, pero al final negó con la cabeza. Su lengua se negaba a obedecer.

-¿Se siente bien?- el chico asintió, aunque se sentía confundido –Llamaré al señor para informarle que ha despertado-

Danny la dejó irse, y la enfermera salió tan silenciosa como había entrado. Suspiró y trató de pensar en cómo iba a enfrentar el encuentro con Vlad. Pero hasta eso lo agotaba, y decidió esperar a que el adulto entrara. Quizás él le dijera qué había pasado y por qué estaba ahí y no en un hospital, o en su casa.

Unos minutos después, sintió cómo unos pasos apresurados se oían tras la puerta, y Vlad entró, con una expresión que Danny no le había visto nunca. Parecía ansioso y, a la vez, aliviado. Sonrió cuando vio al chico con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Daniel, me alegra tanto que hayas despertado!- dijo Vlad, acercándose a la cama y tomándole una mano. Danny ni se molestó en moverse -¿Te sientes bien?-

Era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaban. Y Danny volvió a asentir, aún sin despejar la bruma de su cerebro.

-No sabes cómo me alegra el saber que estás despierto, Daniel- algo le empezó a molestar. Quizás la excesiva alegría de Vlad y su trato para con él –Estuviste dos semanas inconsciente-

Eso lo sorprendió. ¿Inconsciente? ¿Por qué?

El mayor vio la expresión extrañada de Danny.

-Si, Daniel, estuviste dos semanas en coma. Pero en la última semana te estabilizaste y te trasladé a casa. No tienes idea de cuánto me alivia el verte consciente-

-¿Qué... pasó?- lo dijo con esfuerzo, y Vlad apenas pudo oírlo por la máscara. Hizo una seña a la enfermera, quien le quitó el respirador, lo desconectó y lo dejó a un lado.

-Ya no necesitarás el respirador- dijo el adulto, eludiendo la pregunta. Los ojos de Danny seguían interrogándolo, pero él no le respondió –Debes descansar-

-Dos semanas- dijo el chico, dándole a entender que ya había descansado mucho.

-...-

-¿Por qué es...toy aquí?- le costaba hablar, pero no iba a dejarlo irse sin que le respondiera.

-Hubo una explosión, Danny-

El chico se tensó, y la respiración se le aceleró. ¿Explosión? ¿Cómo aquélla que habría iniciado su carrera hacia su yo malvado, según Clockwork?

-Fue el día en que se realizaba la feria escolar. Había un escape de gas en la cocina, y alguien tiró un cigarillo o un fósforo cerca. La... explosión- y le costaba hablar –afectó a toda la escuela, y hubo más explosiones en cadena, hasta que... llegaron al gimnasio, en donde estaba la gente que asistía a la feria-

Danny lo recordaba. Su padre había llevado algunos de sus inventos cazafantasmas... Y estaba tratando de enseñarle al público cómo se usaba el termo Fentom. Un dolor punzante empezó a atacarlo entre los ojos, y se tapó la cara con la mano que tenía libre.

Vlad no le dijo nada, pero apretó con más fuerza su mano.

-La mayoría de las personas que estaban allí resultaron heridas. Nadie quedó ileso. Y otras... Murieron a causa de la explosión o por la gravedad de sus heridas... Entre ellas...-

¡NO!

Danny sabía lo que Vlad le iba a decir, pero no quería oírlo. Se soltó de su agarre y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, haciéndose un ovillo. El adulto le puso una mano en la cabeza, tratado de calmarlo. El chico temblaba y pronto empezó a llorar. Vlad se turbó ante esto y, sin saber bien qué hacer, lo abrazó, con cuidado de no apretarlo mucho.

Danny lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

.-.

-Por favor, señorito, coma- le decía Lisa, la enfermera, a Danny, quien no había probado bocado en dos días –Va a debilitarse y no se recuperará si no se alimenta-

Pero el chico no tenía ánimos ni para levantarse, por más que ahora pudiera hacerlo. El dolor físico era insignificante comparado con el que sentía adentro. No tenía ganas de existir, y más después de haberse enterado que no sólo su familia, sino también Sam y Tucker habían muerto.

-Daniel, come-

Esa voz lo sacó de su mundo antes que pudiera hundirse más en su depresión. Vlad estaba en la puerta, el Vlad que él conocía, y lo miraba serio. Se acercó con pasos firmes a la cama y le dijo a Lisa que podía retirarse, que él se encargaría. Tomó la cuchara y la metió en el plato de sopa que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. La acercó al rostro del chico –quien estaba sentado gracias a cuatro almohadas tras su espalda- y le ordenó que abriera la boca.

Danny no tenía ganas, pero igual lo hizo. Después de dos semanas a suero, el comer algo le dio una sensación extraña. La sopa estaba tibia, y le dio una sensación de calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo. Vlad no dejaba de mirarlo, y se aseguró que tomara la sopa hasta terminarla. Era poco más que media taza, pero por algo tenía que empezar a volver a comer.

-No voy a permitir que te abandones, Daniel- dijo Vlad, dejando a un lado la cuchara. Se levantó y lo miró de una forma que Danny no había visto nunca en él –Hay muchas cosas por hacer y otras de las que tengo que ponerte al tanto. Así que espero que demuestres ser hijo de tu madre y te recuperes pronto-

.-.

.-.

Hace rato quería escribir esto, aunque las ideas no terminaban de conectarse. Pensé en hacer un original, pero el fin de "Mi sombra" me dejó con ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre Danny Phantom. Este Fanfic tendrá mezcla de diversas cosas, desde juegos de Rol, anime, gente que vi en la facultad o en las reunas, etc.

Este primer capítulo me dio la sensación de quedar "cortado" mas que terminado. En el próximo capítulo habrá más sorpresas, y se aclararán más cosas. Y falta mucho por descubrir. Por ejemplo, qué título le pongo a este Fanfic, porque no se me ocurre ninguno. Y al final, a mediados del cuarto capítulo, se me ocurrió "Hijo del Agua" Ya verán porqué.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Preguntas, respuestas y más preguntas

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

2: Preguntas, respuestas y más preguntas

.-.

A los cinco días Danny ya podía pararse y dar unos pasos. Y, quince días después de despertar, podía caminar por la casa, sin ayuda. Lisa lo seguía a todos lados, pero pronto sus servicios ya no fueron necesarios.

Sólo quedaban Vlad y Danny en la casa.

Y había muchas cosas que Danny quería saber.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo el chico al mayor, cuando lo encontró, en su biblioteca.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Vlad, y le indicó que se sentara en el sillón que estaba frente a él. Danny se sentó.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- empezó Danny.

-Porque yo lo quise. No iba a dejarte a merced del personal de un hospital público- le respondió Vlad, serio.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Por varias razones. Sólo para empezar, porque es lo que Maddie hubiera querido- el chico se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, recordando a su madre –Además, no quiero que tus poderes se desperdicien, y más ahora que no tenías a dónde ir-

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-

-Informarte de tu nueva situación- Vlad se levantó del sillón y sacó unos papeles de un escritorio. Volvió a donde estaba Danny y se los mostró –Solicité tu adopción y me la entregaron. Soy tu padre ahora-

El chico estaba shokeado. Miraba los documentos y a Vlad, sin saber si estaba diciendo la verdad, sin poder creerlo. Tomó los papeles y los leyó, descifrando la jerga (1) judicial para llegar a la conclusión que Vlad decía la verdad. Sin saber bien qué hacer, le devolvió los papeles al adulto.

-¿Es tan difícil de asimilar?- le preguntó Vlad.

-Sí- fue la simple respuesta.

-¿Hubieras preferido ir a un orfanato?-

Danny levantó la vista. No lo había pensado, y las constantes preguntas y las rápidas respuestas de Vlad no le daban respiro. Estaba desconcertado.

-Es demasiado- le dijo al fin.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte- seguía parado a su lado.

-¿Y qué sucederá entre nosotros? ¿Me obligarás a seguir tus pasos?- apretó un brazo del sillón, tenso.

-Tengo nuevos objetivos ahora- le puso una mano en el hombro –Además, no creo que ella hubiera querido eso para su hijo-

-Quiero ir a verlos- dijo Danny, sin mirarlo a los ojos, después de un corto silencio.

-Sus tumbas están en el cementerio municipal de Amity Park. Si quieres, podemos ir a buscar tus cosas, de paso-

Cada frase le había dolido, pero asintió. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Vlad lo abrazó, y no supo cómo reaccionar. Su padre, Jack Fentom, no era del tipo de padre que abrazaba a sus hijos, aunque Maddie Fentom era más cariñosa. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Vlad salió de la biblioteca sin decir una palabra.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny se preparó para ir al cementerio. Su única ropa en ése lugar era la que tenía el día de la explosión, y si bien Vlad le había comprado algo de ropa, era evidente que tenían distintos gustos. Danny se miró al espejo por enésima vez, y no se reconoció en ése traje negro. Estaba muy flaco, y se veía bastante mal. Luchaba contra la corbata cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de Vlad.

-Adelante- dijo el chico.

El mayor entró, viendo a Danny casi listo. Se acercó y lo miró de arriba abajo, haciendo sentir al chico algo intimidado.

-¿No sabes hacerte el nudo de la corbata?- le preguntó, asombrado.

-No- fue la respuesta.

-Se hace así- dijo el adulto y tomó los lazos de la corbata. Le indicó cómo debía hacerlo, y, con ése último detalle, Danny estuvo listo.

-Gracias- dijo el chico, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué sentirte intimidado, Daniel-

-Es que aún... No me acostumbro-

-El tiempo curará las heridas- posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Danny y le palmeó la cabeza con suavidad –Nos iremos en diez minutos, te veré en la sala-

-Sí-

Danny siguió mirándose al espejo por unos momentos, grabando su nuevo aspecto. Pensó en cómo reaccionarían las personas (por un momento pensó "sus amigos", pero recordó que ya no estaban) al verlo con Vlad, y vestido de ésa forma. Se sintió culpable, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizás era el síndrome del sobreviviente, y se apartó del espejo. Iba a volver a llorar.

.-.

Sentado en el asiento trasero de la limusina, con Vlad al lado, Danny se sentía más cohibido que antes. No estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, y prefirió mirar por la ventana durante todo el viaje. Estaban a una hora y media de la ciudad, y, una vez allí, se dirigieron al cementerio municipal. El chico seguía las instrucciones de su ahora padre como si fuera un autómata. Hasta que Vlad se cansó y lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndose con paso firme hasta el encargado del cementerio. Le pidió instrucciones para llagar al lugar en donde descansaba la familia Fentom, y se dirigió hacia allí, sin soltar la mano de Danny.

Vlad paró frente a tres tumbas, y Danny levantó la vista. En las tres lápidas estaba escrito el apellido Fentom. Al chico se le doblaron las rodillas, y el mayor tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera. Hasta ese momento, Danny había pensado que, quizás, todo era una ilusión o algo parecido, pero el tener algo físico que le dijera que sus seres queridos ya no estaban era el golpe de gracia. Vlad le dio dos de los ramos de flores que había llevado, para que tuviera las manos ocupadas, y puso el restante, uno de rosas rojas, en la tumba de Maddie Fentom.

El chico hizo lo mismo con Jack y Jas Fentom, y se sintió distante. Sabía que sus seres queridos no estaban ahí, no creía que fueran fantasmas, y se sintió muy solo. Al ver las tumbas de Samantha Manson y de Tucker Foley no dijo nada, pero Vlad sabía lo que sentía. Le dio dos ramos de pensamientos, y Danny los puso en las tumbas. No dijo una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvieron dentro del cementerio, y cuando se fueron, Danny fue el primero en salir.

-Iremos a buscar tus cosas a la casa- dijo Vlad, como al pasar.

-Sí-

-Luego discutiremos sobre tu educación. La escuela secundaria Casper ya no funciona, y los alumnos han sido reubicados-

El resto del viaje se hizo en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Danny sacó sus llaves (las tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón el día de la explosión) y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que no le había escuchado antes, dando paso a un aire viciado. Pero eso no frenó a Danny, quien abrió puertas y ventanas antes de revisar su antigua casa. Estaba tal y como la habían dejado, incluso había un tazón con pochoclo (2) en la mesa frente al televisor.

-Elige qué quieres conservar y qué no, Daniel- le dijo Vlad –Luego llamaré a una compañía de mudanzas-

El chico asintió. El clima estaba tranquilo hasta que bajó al laboratorio, y entonces paró en seco.

El portal estaba abierto.

Vlad, quien había bajado tras él, se sorprendió. Danny no sabía qué iba a hacer el adulto con todos los inventos, algunos a medio terminar, que estaban ahí, y supuso que se los quedaría. Después de todo, ya había tenido malas experiencias vendiendo objetos de su casa.

El chico se acercó a la computadora y revisó la fecha de la última apertura del portal.

Un mes atrás.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Era el mismo día que, supuestamente, había sucedido la explosión. Revisó las cámaras de seguridad, pero estaban destruidas. Y los archivos de video de ése día habían sido borrados. Danny dio un puñetazo al lado del teclado, impotente, y empezó a temblar, sintiendo cómo lo invadían muchos sentimientos.

Enojo, tristeza, debilidad, y desesperación.

Sintió cómo Vlad lo abrazaba por la espalda, protector, y trató de controlarse. Lo último que tenía que hacer ahora era perder la calma, se dijo, intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Daniel, tranquilízate- le dijo el adulto, sin soltarlo –Debemos pensar con la cabeza fría-

Danny asintió, y se alejó de la computadora. Vlad empezó a revisar los archivos, y Danny decidió cerrar el portal. No estaba de ánimos como para pelear con algún fantasma en ése momento, o en los siguientes. Salió del laboratorio y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, tratando de pensar. No le importaba dejar a su, hasta hace poco, enemigo con todos los datos sobre fantasmas que tenía. Tarde o temprano los iba a descubrir, y si era cierto que había cambiado de objetivos, no había problema.

Después de un rato, escuchó pasos que se acercaban, y vio a Vlad salir del laboratorio. Lo miró, y éste le devolvió la mirada.

-No hay registros sobre ése día- corto silencio –Y también creo que hay que investigarlo. Pero ahora debes ir por tus cosas-

Danny no fue de inmediato a su pieza. Miró por unos momentos más a su ahora padre, y luego asintió. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, que se le hizo extraña y distante. Tomó un par de cajas que el chofer había dejado cerca y empezó a guardar lo que pensaba que iba a necesitar. Ropa, zapatos, cuadernos escolares, su PC, algunos otro objetos que encontró... Pero se detuvo al tomar un portarretrato con una foto.

Era una foto con toda la familia Fentom, incluido él, Sam y Tucker. La miró unos instantes y luego la dejó sobre su cama, bocabajo. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que había quedado en su ropa. Fue a otras habitaciones de la casa y buscó algunas cosas suyas que habían quedado allí, y cuando se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario, cerró las cajas, poniendo su nombre en cada una.

Eran muchas menos cajas de las que pensaba: apenas cuatro. Al ver su habitación de nuevo se dio cuenta que, en realidad, pocas cosas de las que tenía ahí le importaban. Y ahora todas estaban en las cajas, esperando a ser trasladadas al piso inferior.

Cuando bajó con la primera, vio que la compañía de mudanzas ya había llegado, y estaban transportando el equipo del laboratorio, ante la atenta mirada de Vlad. No le importó tanto como pensaba, y cuando bajó con la última caja, se sentó en el sillón de la sala, frente al televisor. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, hambriento y agotado, en lo físico y en lo emocional.

-Cuando estemos en casa podremos investigar más a fondo qué fue lo que ocurrió- lo dijo Vlad, sentándose a su lado. Le palmeó la cabeza –A mí también me afecta-

Danny no contestó. Sabía que Vlad estaba tras su madre, y el haberla perdido debió haber sido un golpe muy duro. Entendió que lo último que quedaba de Maddie Fentom era él, y que quizás esa era una de las razones –que Vlad no le había dicho directamente- por las que ahora era Daniel Masters. Cuando miró al adulto, lo hizo con una sonrisa triste, la primera desde que había despertado.

-Gracias... papá-

.-.

.-.

(1) Dícese del lenguaje usado en tal o cual zona. Lenguaje característico de un lugar.

(2) Pororó, pop corn, rosetas de maíz, etc.

El primer capítulo y gran parte de este fueron escritos el mismo día (o la misma noche) La verdad es que hasta ahora no se me ha ocurrido un título para el Fanfic (aunque cuando lo publique ya tendrá uno) pero no va a ser como el anterior de Danny Phantom, sino que va a tener una temática diferente.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Luna Escarlata

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

3: Luna Escarlata

.-.

Si alguna vez Danny se había preguntado de dónde habían salido los góticos que habían ido al Circo Gótico, tuvo la respuesta al ver su nueva escuela. Hasta el nombre era algo gótico: Luna Escarlata, la secundaria más extraña de todo el estado. Vlad lo había inscripto ahí después que Danny hubiera manifestado su total indiferencia con respecto a elegir un establecimiento educativo. Y sospechaba que no era casualidad que estuviera ahí, porque parecía un rejunte de todo friki existido o por existir. Sam y Tucker hubieran sido los más normales, si hubieran asistido a ése lugar.

Incluso había dos chicos parecidos a él, aunque tenían aspectos muy diferentes.

Uno tenía el pelo blanco hasta la mitad de la cabeza, pero debajo de la línea de sus orejas lo tenía negro. Siempre estaba serio, y a veces hasta parecía enojado. Lo que más lo preocupó fue el ver que tenía ojos verdes, como su forma de fantasma, aunque no tenía los músculos de ése chico. Pero como su sentido paranormal no se activaba cuando estaba cerca, se dijo que no era un fantasma, y que no era otro ser como él.

El otro era un gótico con todas las letras. Incluso usaba lentes de contacto color rojo (porque no podía ser su color real) y si bien tenía el pelo negro y corto como Danny, un mechón le cubría la mitad derecha de la cara. Vestía siempre de negro, y nunca se separaba de su mazo de cartas de tarot. No era musculoso, sino más bien fino en complexión, y Danny tampoco sintió nada de lo que alarmarse cuando estaba cerca.

Fue un cambio radical en su vida, uno de los tantos que vivió y que le tocarían vivir. En ésa escuela privada –única en la ciudad que no exigía uniforme- las clases tenían un ritmo diferente, y tanto los docentes como sus recursos pedagógicos eran otros. Danny tenía tanto trabajo llevando el ritmo, que no tenía tiempo ni para deprimirse. Después de todo, había perdido todo contacto con las personas con que se relacionaba antiguamente, y ésos dos chicos ni le hablaban.

Al menos ahora no tenía que esconder sus poderes en su casa. Vlad lo entrenaba todos los días, dos horas por día, a veces más si era necesario. No admitía quejas ni perezas, y tenía a Danny en constante movimiento. Vlad volvía del trabajo a las seis de la tarde, y entrenaban hasta la hora de la cena. Para ésa hora Danny debía haber hecho su tarea y estudiado, y sólo tenía libres los días sábados, después de su entrenamiento. Vlad podía ser rígido, pero Danny sabía que se estaba esforzando por él. Y, aunque pareciera increíble, él mismo lo hacía por la misma razón. Quizás para demostrar que su familia lo había criado bien, o para dar a entender que no iba a dejarse vencer.

Y eso se notaba cuando salía a cazar fantasmas. No tenía idea de dónde salían, porque el portal permanecía cerrado y desconectado. Y eran diferentes a los usuales, con nuevos poderes. No le entendían cuando él les hablaba, así que supuso que eran de otro país, o de otra región de la Zona Fantasma. Vlad no le decía nada cuando lo veía volver, quizás sabiendo que ésa era una de las pocas vías de escape que tenía Danny.

Habían averiguado algunas cosas. Sabían que el portal había sido abierto el mismo día de la explosión, y que desde ése entonces habían aparecido ése nuevo tipo de fantasmas, pero no podían probar que tenían relación directa con la explosión. Tampoco sabían qué había salido del portal, y cómo había inutilizado las cámaras y borrado los archivos. Pensaron en Tecnius, pero cuando lo encontraron, juró ser inocente, y no era del tipo de fantasmas que sabían mentir.

.-.

Los días fueron pasando, y Danny dejaba atrás la tristeza con lentitud, pero con constancia. Ahora no necesitaba pastillas para poder dormir, y las mesas de luz empezaron a vaciarse de frascos y jarabes para las secuelas (físicas y de las otras) que le había dejado la explosión. Casi podía decir que se sentía bien, sabiendo que había tomado el ritmo a su nueva vida. Extrañaba tener amigos con los que hablar, pero hubo un suceso en la escuela que dio un giro inesperado a esa situación.

Iban a hacer un trabajo en parejas para historia, y el profesor juntó los grupos como se le vino en gana. Danny tenía una ligera sospecha que iba a terminar con uno de ésos dos chicos que tanto le habían llamado la atención, y no se equivocó.

-Daniel Masters y Drarko Moon- dijo el profesor, y Danny miró al fondo, en donde el bicolor estaba sentado en el medio, y el pelinegro, en un rincón. Se preguntó cuál de los dos sería, hasta que vio al gótico levantarse y caminar hacia él.

Y le recordaba un poco a Sam.

-Hola- dijo el chico, con voz neutra.

-Hola- dijo Danny, sintiéndose nervioso. Ése chico tenía una mirada muy penetrante, y no dejaba de mirarlo –Soy Danny, es un gusto conocerte- dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Drarko le correspondió y se sentó a su lado, los bancos eran dobles y el chico que estaba junto a Danny ya se había ido con su compañera de equipo. Acomodó sus cosas sobre el pupitre, sin decir palabra, y Danny lo miró. Era parecido a él, pero Drarko tenía la cara más redonda. Notó que el dedo índice de la mano derecha tenía unas marcas extrañas, como si se hubiera puesto tres anillos, uno en cada falange (1)

-No te había visto antes- dijo Drarko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que... – Danny estaba algo turbado –Antes iba a otra escuela, pero pasaron muchas cosas y ahora mi... padre me inscribió en ésta escuela-

-Es una escuela especial- dijo el otro, mirándolo fijo –Aunque no en la forma que usualmente se cree-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Danny, interesado. No esperaba que su compañero fuera tan comunicativo y empezara una conversación así. El profesor les había dado cinco minutos para que decidieran cómo iban a hacer el trabajo, pero...

-Todos tenemos habilidades especiales- tomó la hoja con los puntos a completar del trabajo y sus ojos empezaron a moverse sobre las líneas –Es por eso que hay tantos seres extraños en las aulas-

-Ah- dijo Danny, sin saber qué más decir.

-No sabía que Vlad Masters tuviera un hijo- dijo Drarko, mirándolo de reojo.

-Es que... – le costaba algo de trabajo hablar, pero lo superó -...soy adoptado. Vlad era... amigo de la facultad de mi madre, y cuando se enteró que mi familia había sufrido un accidente, me adoptó- cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Se nota que tienen ciertas afinidades más allá de lo que dejan ver- dijo el otro chico.

-¿Eh?-

-Su lenguaje corporal lo dice. Y me lo han dicho las cartas-

-Oh- por un momento, había pensado que Drarko sabía lo de sus poderes fantasmales -¿Las cartas?- preguntó después de un momento, registrando las palabras.

-Sí, las cartas del tarot. Las leo desde que era pequeño- pausa -Además, hay cierta aura fantasmal sobre ustedes dos- Danny se tensó -¿Estabas cerca de tu familia cuando ocurrió el accidente?-

-Estábamos juntos... –

-En la feria escolar de la secundaria Casper- completó Drarko, y el otro asintió, sorprendido –Eras Danny Fentom, pero ahora tu apellido ha sido cambiado-

-Sí-

-Aunque no hay fantasmas de tus familiares muertos a tu alrededor, se nota por tu aura que ves espíritus muy seguido-

-¿Aura? ¿Por qué dices eso, tan seguro?-

-Ésa es mi habilidad especial, entre otras cosas. Poder ver. Y el manejo de las cartas del tarot. Incluso tengo una baraja especial-

-Yo no tengo una idea clara de por qué mi... padre me inscribió aquí- dijo Danny, algo decaído.

-Ya lo descubrirás- dijo Drarko, empezando a sacar los libros de su mochila.

-Eres diferente como pensaba que eras-

-¿Menos callado?-

-Más abierto-

-Este es el único lugar en donde encontrarás seres de ese tipo-

.-.

.-.

(1) Dícese de cada hueso de los dedos.

El nombre de este chico me lo sopló Lilith, la última vez que vino de visita a la ciudad. Me estuvo hablando de Darko y el nombre me pareció ideal para este personaje. Tomé prestado el nombre de Darko de fanfiction, y lo modifiqué para que fuera una mezcla de dragón (draco) y oscuridad (dark) -- Drarko.

Este fue el tercer capítulo en tres días, y seguía con la incertidumbre de qué nombre ponerle. Este iba a ser un original, pero el tirón de "mi sombra" aún me arrastra. Y la verdad, no tenía ganas de resistirme.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: no te preocupes, Danny podrá sufrir pero todo sucede por una razón. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**GotichGirl**: seeeee, así quería dejarlo. Y recién empieza, sólo esperá porque en la escuela nueva d eDanny van a pasar muchas cosas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**M.G.**: ES por la impresión que te dejó Vlad del fanfic anterior, y las razones se explicarán más adelante. Y eso del accidente... Bueno, ya se verá. Me alegra saber que el inicio atontó, ésa era la intención. Y Vlad no va a ser el malo de la película (esta vez) Y no creo que haya provocado la explosión que acabara con la vida de su amor, hubiera hecho otra cosa más pensada y menos peligrosa.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: ¡hola ola! Era necesario para la historia que la familia de Danny muriera, y Vlad va a portarse mejor que en el fanfic anterior, sin duda. ¿Ya soy considerara adulta? Jorobar, que aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas.. Soy de Argentina, y Vlad va a estar bastante cambiado en este Fanfic.

**Krystal Elric**: ahora que lo decís, quizás tengas razón. Pero bien que en la mayoría de mis fanfics, los personajes sufren pero llegan a un final feliz. Espero recibir más comentarios tuyos. Y me alegra saber que los sentimientos de Danny llegan al lector, y Vlad va a seguir portándose bien (después de todo, ahora tiene un hijo, con sus mismas habilidades y, para frutilla del postre, de Maddie) Yo también tengo curiosidad de por qué este título y no otro.

**Gamy Gasny**: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho (de todos modos, ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo seis)

**Shady10**: auch, eso debió doler. Espero que pronto soluciones tu problema. Vlad va a hacer muchas cosas en este fanfic, y no deberías empezar con ésos pensamientos... En mis fanfics siempre pasan cosas raras, y los milagros ocurren. Pensé en un yaoi, pero si termina en eso, no va a ser con Vlad... Después de todo, Danny es lo único que queda de Maddie.

**Darksoubi**: Danny va a tener que enfrentarse a varias cosas nuevas y viejas. Y yo también quisiera saber el por qué del título. Y yo NO abandono fanfics que están en línea. De hecho, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo seis de este fanfic, y no parece que vaya a terminarse. Me alegra muchísimo el ver que tiene mucho éxito (hasta a mí me sorprendió) Danny ahora es Daniel Masters, no hay con qué darle. Y faltan muchas sorpresas por venir.

**ChicaAyDP**: como guste señorita, y muchas gracias.

Y quiero hacer un anuncio: desde el viernes tengo una nueva PC, con cinco veces la capacidad de mi vieja compañera, Otakomputer. Desde mis quince años esa PC ha sido mi aliada en escribir fanfics, y ahora que ha llegado su sucesora, cinco años y siete meses después, seguiré mejorando para que esté a la altura de su madre.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Drarko y sus cartas

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

4: Drarko y sus cartas

.-.

-Drarko... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- quiso saber Danny, cuando estaba por terminar su trabajo en la biblioteca, un par de días después.

-Pregunta- le respondió el chico, levantando su vista del libro abierto que tenía en las manos.

-¿Quién es ése chico con el pelo bicolor que se sienta en la mitad del fondo?-

-¿Algún motivo en especial por el que quieras saber?- preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Curiosidad. Es que ustedes son las dos personas que más me llamaron la atención... Se parecen bastante a mí-

-Y a alguien que conocías-

Silencio.

-¿Eso también te lo dijeron las cartas?- preguntó Danny.

-A veces me dicen cosas que sólo se entienden hablando con la persona-

-Oh- no había entendido bien.

-Él es Elijah Taylor. Un inglés de nacimiento que se vino a vivir aquí hace un par de años. Participa poco y nada en las clases, pero es inteligente y es uno de los mejores promedios. Le gusta el deporte y practica artes marciales-

-¿Habla con alguien?- preguntó Danny, interesado.

-Es mudo-

-¿Qué?-

-Elijah es mudo desde los trece años. Y es por eso por lo que está aquí: parece que a esa edad adquirió habilidades especiales-

-¿Cómo se sabe eso? Es decir, ¿cómo se contactan la escuela con los alumnos?-

-Porque se menciona en diversos círculos, supongo- dijo Drarko, dejando olvidado el libro sobre la mesa –Cuando me contactaron, pensé que era un chiste y que esta escuela no podía existir en este país. Y supongo que Vlad Plasmius sabía de esta escuela porque era asiduo de algunos de ésos círculos-

Danny nunca lo había pensado. No se le había ocurrido que Vlad pudiera formar parte de algún grupo, o asociación. Se había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabía de él, y que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por conocerlo, excepto por algunas preguntas hechas en algún que otro momento.

-¿Y por qué, si yo te veía tan callado, empezaste a hablar con tanta soltura cuando el profesor nos nombró?- preguntó Danny.

-Porque las cartas me dijeron que sería bueno que lo hiciera-

Silencio.

-Dijiste que leías las cartas del tarot-

-Sí-

-¿Y no es algo aburrido saber siempre qué hacer?-

-Sólo me mandan mensajes directos a veces. Usualmente dicen cosas menos relevantes-

-¿Por eso estás en esta escuela?-

-No sólo por eso, y podría decirse que me transfirieron de otra escuela-

Drarko había vuelto a tomar el libro, y Danny prefirió concentrarse en terminar el trabajo.

.-.

Vlad también había tenido muchas cosas en qué pensar.

La noticia de la muerte de la familia Fentom le cayó como nada le había caído en su vida. De golpe, su objetivo en la vida, Maddie Fentom, había sido borrado de un plumazo, y había sido definitivo. Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que se tomó unos días en el trabajo. Incluso había ido al entierro masivo, a los tres días de la explosión, y se sorprendió de ver sólo tres ataúdes con el apellido Fentom.

Allí fue cuando se enteró que Daniel había sobrevivido. Una luz de esperanza se encendió, y un futuro se presentó ante sus ojos, el más inesperado de todos. Maddie ya no estaba, y no iba a encontrarla en la Zona Fantasma. Pero su hijo, Daniel, estaba vivo y eso quería decir que una parte de la mujer a la que tanto había amado seguía en ese mundo. Además, era la única persona aparte de él que era mitad fantasma, y no tenía a nadie.

Siempre había querido un hijo de Maddie.

Y ahora podía tenerlo.

Fue al hospital en donde estaba Daniel (uno público) y lo primero que hizo fue pedir verlo. No sabía qué decirle, pero tampoco fue necesario, porque estaba en coma. Ordenó que lo trasladaran a un hospital con mejores instalaciones, y se encargó que tuviera siempre a alguien al lado por si surgían problemas. Mientras tanto, inició los trámites de adopción, exigiendo que se hicieran rápido. Le dieron prioridad por sobre los otros trámites y, a la semana de la explosión, Daniel Fentom había pasado a ser Daniel Masters. No había ningún familiar interesado en el chico, ni siquiera una hermana de Maddie, que parecía ser de la familia de Jack.

Ése mismo día Daniel se estabilizó, y Vlad ordenó que lo trasladaran a su nueva casa. Se llevó a la enfermera que había atendido a Daniel, Lisa, para que vigilara su evolución, que era increíblemente rápida. Supuso que era por su parte fantasma, y supo, incluso antes de ése momento, que Daniel no tenía a nadie más que a él. No sólo era hijo de Maddie, sino que ahora podría ser hijo suyo. **Su** hijo. Y no sólo eso, sino que tendría una familia, una que supiera lo que era tener poderes fantasmales, y al cual podría entrenar.

Pero ahora que Maddie no estaba, sus objetivos habían cambiado. Si Daniel no quería, no lo iba a obligar a seguirlo, pero sí iba a formar sus habilidades. Eran seres únicos en el mundo, y eso lo tenía bien claro. Tendría el último recuerdo de Maddie, además, él tendría un hijo propio. Que era de ella, por si fuera poco. Era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto.

Pero no sabía bien cómo tratarlo. Nunca había tenido hijos, y no sabía qué podría pasar con Daniel, quien estaba en una edad algo difícil, los 15 años. Pensó en darle todo lo que pudiera desear, pero sabía que necesitaría algo más. Afecto, entre otras cosas. Y no sabía cómo demostrárselo.

Más aún sabiendo cómo se habían llevado hasta ése entonces. Eran enemigos, y el golpe sería duro para Daniel. Pero él era la única persona a la que podía acudir, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Entre él o un orfanato, o algún familiar que lo volvería tan bruto como su padre, ¿qué era preferible?

Daniel era hijo suyo ahora. _Su hijo_.

Era un giro inesperado del destino, y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Buscó alguna escuela adecuada para él, hasta que un socio le aconsejó una escuela para jóvenes con "habilidades especiales": Luna Escarlata, un colegio privado en las afueras de Amity Park. Cuando fue a verlo, unos días después que Danny despertara, le pareció ideal para alguien como su nuevo hijo. Los alumnos eran una variedad de personas que no podrían ser normales, y eso era lo que él buscaba. Superdotados, adivinos, psíquicos, telekinéticos, médiums, todo tipo de personas que no eran bien comprendidos por la masa estaban allí, y guardaban todo en el más absoluto secreto. Por más que Daniel se transformara, nadie lo divulgaría, y eso era una cláusula explícita en los contratos de todo el personal. Y los alumnos lo juraban antes de entrar. Sabía que Daniel era un chico de palabra, así que no lo dudó.

.-.

-Creo que empiezo a entender el por qué de ése juramento extraño- le dijo Danny a Drarko, mientras almorzaban (y era notoria la diferencia con su otra escuela, en Luna escarlata había un gran bufete gourmet y Danny no sabía bien qué estaba sirviéndose)

-Eso es para poder liberar nuestro potencial sin vergüenzas ni temores- le respondió el otro, con tranquilidad –Hay alumnos que sufren cambios físicos cuando utilizan sus habilidades especiales, así que no te sorprendas por lo que veas-

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Danny, sentándose en una mesa, con Darko a su lado -¿Acaso no hay algunas organizaciones buscando "personas con habilidades especiales" como las que están aquí?-

-Si piensas en algo como los Hombres de Blanco, por supuesto que hay. Pero esta es una zona protegida, y hay ciertas cosas que ni el gobierno de Estados Unidos puede hacer- lo decía con calma, su voz era neutra y casi átona –Además, esta es una escuela especial, y cuenta con el apoyo de muchos grupos poderosos-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Danny dio un bocado a su comida y la encontró agradable. Por más que no supiera qué era.

-Porque te lo dicen al mes, más o menos. Algunos alumnos ya lo sabían antes, porque podían ver el futuro o percibían lo que había "presenciado" un objeto cuando lo tocaban. Te lo deben estar por decir en cualquier momento, y entonces podrás mostrarme cómo te ves con tu uniforme de fantasma-

Danny se ahogó con su comida y Drarko le alcanzó un vaso con jugo. Cuando pudo volver a hablar, lo miró, entre asustado y confuso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Me lo dijeron las cartas, y ahora veo que es verdad- dijo el gótico, sonriendo.

-Eh... No es lo... –

-Es lo que parece, y ya lo sospechaba. Después de todo, tu aura fantasmal era evidente-

-...- Danny estaba atónito.

-Por supuesto que nadie dirá nada. Para eso existe esta escuela-

Y Danny supo que decía la verdad.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo salió en más tiempo que los anteriores, pero eso es más largo. En el próximo capítulo va a haber más sorpresas y descubrimientos, así que estén atentas.

**Shady10**: me alegra saber que ya tienes PC, y espero que tus SIMS corran mejor suerte. Drarko va a seguir apareciendo, porque él puede poner en duda la clasificación del fanfic: por ahí por Drarko termina siendo un Yaoi.

**GotichGirl**: no te entendí del todo. Pero gracias por tu comentario.

**Gamy Gasny**: estoy empezando el capítulo coho, y en el próximo se revela parte de la verdad sobre la explosión.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: hola ola de nuevo. Esa escuela es rara, porque es la escuela a la que me hubiera gustado ir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Sucesos inesperados

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

5: Sucesos inesperados

.-.

-Descubrí algunas cosas acerca de la explosión- le dijo Vlad, el viernes, cuando volvió más tarde del trabajo.

Danny sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por la expectación, y lo instó a seguir. Se sentaron en la sala de lectura y el adulto siguió.

-Fue algo que salió del portal quien rompió las tuberías del gas, y cerró todas las aberturas para hacer una gran bomba. Al parecer, sabía que tú estabas allí. Y "él" creía que y también-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Danny, tenso, apretando uno de los bazos del sillón. "¿Él?"

-Clockwork apareció hoy cuando volvía a casa- el chico se sorprendió, y sintió una punzada de miedo al pensar que podía estar relacionado con Dan –Estuvo buscándote todo este tiempo, aunque tuvo problemas con algunos... fantasmas hasta ahora- tomó aire y siguió -Dan ha escapado del termo Fentom, el mismo día de la explosión-

Silencio.

-¡DANIEL, NO!- dijo Vlad, tomándolo de la cintura, al ver cómo Danny bajaba la cabeza, se transformaba en fantasma y empezaba a volar en dirección a su antigua casa -¡No conseguirás nada con furia!-

-Vengaré a mi familia- dijo el chico, sin mirarlo, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-¡Eso es lo que Dan quiere!- el brillo en los ojos de Danny se esfumó –Así él asegurará su existencia y lo que ha pasado será sólo una pequeña parte de lo que pasará. Debemos pensar con la cabeza fría-

Danny se quedó quieto por un rato, sin hacer fuerza, y luego bajó hasta el piso, arrodillándose, deshaciendo su transformación.

-¿Qué haremos, entonces?- le preguntó al adulto, sin mirarlo.

-Clockwork necesita hablar con nosotros, pero quería que yo te lo informara. Debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento-

En efecto, a un lado de ambos apareció una aguja de reloj que giró, dando paso a un fantasma que aparentaba ser un niño pequeño, pero que cambiaba a joven y a anciano cada tanto. Miró por unos momentos a Vlad y Danny, hasta que habló.

-Dan ha escapado del termo Fentom. Tengo que discutir con ustedes cómo debemos controlarlo para que no vuelva a hacer maldades-

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- le preguntó Danny, todavía sin terminar de calmarse -¡Si escapó una vez del termo Fentom, puede volver a hacerlo, y no sé cómo hacer esos inventos para atrapar fantasmas!-

-Y hay muchas otras formas de atrapar fantasmas- dijo Clockwork, mirando a Vlad.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó el adulto.

-Tienes conocimientos sobre fantasmas, y ahora posees todo el equipo dela familia Fentom. Además, tienes a otro mitad-fantasma al lado. Puedes construir algo más fuerte que el termo Fentom, para encerrar a Dan-

-¿Y por qué no destruyes la semilla de Dan?- preguntó Danny, desde el piso, y levantó la vista hasta Clockwork -¿Por qué no me destruyes de una vez?-

-Porque mereces una segunda oportunidad- respondió el fantasma.

-Pero no quiero que estas cosas sigan pasando. No quiero que mueran más personas, ni causar más sufrimiento- dijo, levantándose con lentitud –No importa que encerremos a Dan, ya ha hecho demasiado daño. Si desaparezco, entonces él dejará de existir y todo lo que hizo nunca... –

Vlad le dio un fuerte abrazo y Danny calló, sorprendido. Habría esperado una bofetada, pero no eso.

-Dije que no iba a tolerar que te abandonaras, Daniel- le dijo Vlad, calmado –Y no lo permitiré-

-Pero... –

-Nada. Si Clockwork está aquí, es porque hay esperanza. Madura de una vez y deja de echarte toda la culpa-

-Me alegra ver que también has madurado- dijo el fantasma, mirando al adulto. Se dirigió a Danny –Si Dan se ha tomado tanto trabajo, es porque ve peligrar su existencia. Y al parecer, es una amenaza mucho más real de la que quiere imaginarse. Es por eso que necesito de su ayuda para poder asegurarme que no haga más daño-

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Danny.

-También conmigo- dijo Vlad.

.-.

-Deberías dejar de presionarte tanto- le dijo Drarko el lunes, en un recreo, mientras iban a la siguiente clase.

-Han pasado cosas que requieren de toda mi energía- dijo Danny, serio –Y son muy importantes para mí-

-Y para tener energía debes comer y dormir bien-

Danny suspiró.

-Parece que la explosión de mi antigua escuela secundaria fue intencional, y tenemos pistas sobre quién pudo haber sido el culpable. Y es alguien... Muy malo, que ya ha hecho estas cosas antes-

-¿Tienes perfecta conciencia que sé de quién me hablas? Mis cartas me han dicho mucho. Sé quién es Dan y qué hará- el otro lo miró, primero sorprendido y después suspicaz -¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy él?-

-Sí- dijo Danny, y lo llevó a un rincón apartado, en donde nadie los viera. Aunque sabía que Dan no diría eso ni lo dejaría en condiciones de escapar, Drarko sabía mucho, y empezaba a ser sospechoso. Le tocó el hombro y se transformó, mirando la expresión interesada del gótico. Y, sin previo aviso, se metió dentro de su cuerpo.

Empezó a revisar su memoria, y se encontró con que Drarko no se resistía. Es más: le abrió su menta y Danny pudo ver partes de sus recuerdos, y vio cosas que no le gustaron. Había algunas personas extrañas alrededor de él, y luego veía mazmorras, con pedazos de cuerpos que se arrastraban. Luego ráfagas de aire de color, o tal vez cintas, que salían de unas cartas del tarot sostenidas por un par de manos conocidas, pero de alguien más chico que el Drarko actual. Luego vio la escuela en la que estaban, y se convenció que Drarko y Dan eran dos personas diferentes.

Salió del cuerpo del gótico y lo sostuvo: había sido fuerte para Drarko, y se sintió algo culpable por lo que había hecho.

-¿Convencido?- le preguntó su amigo, recuperando el aliento.

-Si. Y te pido disculpas por haberlo hecho- dijo Danny, arrepentido –No pensé que me dejaras hacerlo, y vi cosas... Que no debieron haber sido agradables-

-Gajes del oficio- dijo Drarko, y se levantó -Vamos a la siguiente clase- le dijo, empezando a caminar –Y por cierto, quiero decirte dos cosas-

-Adelante- dijo el otro, caminando a la par.

-Primero, te ves genial con tu atuendo de fantasma. Y segundo... ¿te diste cuenta de que fue una situación algo yaoi (1)? Si alguien escuchaba, podría haber pensado que estábamos... Jugando-

Danny se rió, imaginándose la escena. Pero sabía que en ésa escuela no hacían esa clase de discriminaciones, ni los alumnos ni los docentes ni nadie que estuviera allí.

-Aunque debo decirte que para ésas actividades no hay cuartos especiales- dijo el gótico, y ambos se rieron.

.-.

"¿Por qué no viene?" se preguntaba Danny, a la noche, sin poder dormir "¿Piensa que torturándome sin que lo vea asegura su existencia, modelándome a su gusto? ¿O aún no ha mostrado sus mejores cartas?"

Vlad le había hecho prometer que no iría a buscar a Dan, y él lo había prometido. E iba a cumplirlo. Sabía que era tonto, porque aún no podía asegurar que podía vencerlo. La última vez había tenido algo de suerte, y bastante ayuda. Ahora sólo se pondría en peligro, y sabía que él era parte de lo que podía parar a Dan. Pero había algo que lo sacaba de ésos pensamientos, algo que también lo intrigaba y lo preocupaba.

Drarko.

Si bien era gótico, no se podía decir que era alguien triste. Pero ése recuerdo de los cuerpos destrozados arrastrándose hacia él, en ésa lugar que parecía una mazmorra medieval... Era impactante. Lo había disimulado mientras estuvo en la escuela, pero a la vuelta tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Recordó las cartas que había visto en sus recuerdos, y las encontró muy parecidas a las cartas que Drarko siempre tenía consigo. Cartas de tarot especiales, como le había dicho él mismo cuando lo conoció. Pero no entendía qué tenían que ver eso con los cuerpos destrozados.

Esa noche no tuvo sueños agradables.

.-.

.-.

(1) Siiiiiiiii, Drarko sabe de esas cosas, y Danny también (algo le habrá soplado Sam) Y a mí me pareció una escena algo yaoi, sobre todo por las palabras que usé (debe ser mi inconsciente, que desea una escena yaoi entre Drarko y Danny) "...lo llevó a un rincón apartado, en donde nadie los viera..." "...Y, sin previo aviso, se metió dentro de su cuerpo..." "...y se encontró con que Drarko no se resistía..." ·...Salió del cuerpo del gótico y lo sostuvo: había sido fuerte para Drarko, y se sintió algo culpable por lo que había hecho..." Joooo, me dejó un lindo sabor de boca. Quizás más adelante... O en un capítulo único... Bueno, ya veré.

Dan y Clockwork serán sólo los primeros fantasmas que aparecerán, aunque ya mencioné a Tecnius. Por ciertos comentarios rescribí el capítulo seis por completo, y la historia va a tener otras cosas que no estaban planeadas. Culpen a Shady10 y a Krystal Elric.

**koriandr-titan**: muchísimas gracias. El fanfic ya tiene escritos varios capítulos por adelantado, así que va a seguir por un buen tiempo y va a ser finalizado.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: hola ola de nuevo. Gracias por decirme que escribo tan bien, pero me costó varios años (cinco y medio, hasta ahora) llegar a este nivel, y aún me falta bastante. Y no es sólo inspiración, sino también transpiración. Gracias por tu apoyo .

**Krystal Elric**: Drarko va a ser muy importante en la historia, y Vlad también. Vlad tiene muchas razones para actuar como lo hace, como podrás haber leído. Elijah... Mejor será que sigas leyendo, no quiero arruinarte lo que viene. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que en el siguiente capítulo Danny va a averiguar quiénes de sus compañeros sobrevivieron, y en dónde están. Y por cierto, sos una de las culpables que rescribiera el siguiente capítulo. Agarré y lo volví a escribir entero por este comentario y el de Shady10. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**ChicaADyP**: Drarko es un personaje muy importante en la historia. Y tengo varios capítulos escritos por adelantado, así que esto va a seguir por un rato más. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gamy Gasny**: eso de que Danny conozca alguna chica no se me había ocurrido... Cuando incluí a Drarko y Elijah, pensaba en una remota posibilidad de hacer un fanfic yaoi con chicos de la edad de Danny. Es una posibilidad, y veré si la incluyo en siguientes capítulos. Danke por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: Oo ¿Golpear a Drarko porque habla mucho? ¡Pero si es el único amigo que tiene Danny, y este chico no sabe cómo son las cosas en su nueva escuela si Drarko no se las explica! Y por eso de "haz aparecer al otro mudito" y por algunos comentarios de Krystal Elric rescribí TODO el capítulo siguiente. Así que espero que les guste, porque fue por SU culpa. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**GotichGirl**: ¿estoy hablando con un fantasma entonces? Si ese es el caso, no tendrías tanto problema en entrar en esa escuela. Danke por tu apoyo.

**M.G.**: ¿nocierto? Si tanto quería a Maddie, no la va a matar. Los dos nuevos personajes pueden ser guapos o no (más o menos, según cómo te gusten) No pensaba en Hogwarts cuando la hice, sino e la escuela a la que me hubiera gustado ir. Elijah también va a ser muy importante en la historia. Gtacias por las felicitaciones y el apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: Siiiii, yo quisiera haber ido a una escuela así, pero así es la cosa... Hasta el moento y que yo sepa, no tengo ése tipo de habilidades especiales, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Pregunte cuanto quiera que para eso estoy contestando. Y sí, drarko me gusta a mí también. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Regreso con recuerdos

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

6: Regreso con recuerdos

.-.

Danny volvió a Amity Park el sábado siguiente, con Darko. Quería ver algunas cosas y cerciorarse de otras. Le había pedido a su amigo que lo acompañara, y él había aceptado, de buena gana. Quería ver cómo era la ciudad de Danny.

Lo primero que notó Danny fue que aún había cierto aire de tristeza en la ciudad. En algunos negocios y en las casas particulares aún había adornos negros por el luto, y cuando pasaron frente a la casa de Sam vio que toda la ventana de la habitación que había sido de la chica estaba adornada con guirnaldas góticas, de ésas que tanto le gustaban.

Vlad no estaba del todo convencido de que eso pudiera ser beneficioso (aunque Danny le recordóque mantendría su promesa de no buscar a Dan), y envió a dos guardaespaldas con ellos, quienes estaban disfrazados de "gente normal". En otras palabras, parecían dos jugadores de rugby en su día de descanso que acompañaban a su primo gótico y a un amigo. Podrían haber ido en limosina, pero no querían llamar la atención. Fueron en una camioneta de Vlad, uno de los dos custodios manejaba, y pararon a dos cuadras de la antigua escuela secundaria Casper.

Danny quería ver lo que había quedado de su escuela, y quiénes habían sobrevivido. Ya habían limpiado los escombros de la escuela y las construcciones cercanas, como el gimnasio, pero aún faltaba rellenar el enorme hueco que había dejado la explosión. Sabía que no iba a encontrar nada allí, pero tenía la nimia esperanza de ver a algún conocido cerca.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Drarko, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Danny cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Recordaba algunas cosas que pasé en la escuela- dijo, acordándose de sus aventuras y cuántas cosas habían pasado bajo el techo de su escuela.

-No te hagas daño inútilmente-

-No lo haré- abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta –Voy a ir a ver a un antiguo profesor-

Drarko y los custodios los siguieron. Si no estuvieran tan metidos en lo suyo, habrían notado que una sombra conocida los seguía.

.-.

Danny tocó el timbre de la casa del señor Lancer. Esperó, con Drarko y los dos custodios detrás, y volvió a tocar el timbre. Escuchó que alguien con un bastón se acercaba, y esperó. Su antiguo profesor le abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió de verlo allí.

Y no fue el único. Danny vio que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, además de usar un yeso en la mano derecha y usaba bastón para caminar.

-¿Señor Fentom?- preguntó, asombrado, y Danny sintió una punzada de tristeza al oírlo.

-Señor Lancer... – empezó, pero luego tomó valor –He venido a verlo porque quería saber cómo se encontraba y... –

-Pasen- dijo su antiguo profesor, haciéndose a un lado. Miró con curiosidad a Drarko y a los dos custodios, pero no dijo nada -¿Les gustaría un té?-

-Si fuera tan amable- dijo su ex alumno.

Cuando estuvieron los cinco sentados y con una taza de té en las manos, Danny rompió el sielncio.

-Me alegra ver que alguien que conocía se encuentra bien-

-Y a mí me alegra saber que usted está en mejores condiciones que yo- respondió el señor Lancer.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas de ése día- dijo el chico, yendo al grano –Y quería saber si... Si mis compañeros de clase están bien. Fui a donde estaba la secundaria, pero sólo está el terreno pelado-

-Supongo que ya debe saber que hubo muchos muertos, y el resto resultó herido con diversa gravedad- dijo el adulto –De su clase, sobrevivieron la mitad- Danny se quedó tieso –Se debe haber enterado que la señorita Manson y el señorito Foley no tuvieron suerte- el chico asintió –Tampoco la tuvieron el señor Baxter ni otros compañeros-

-¿Y Valerie y Paulina?-

-Ella están bien, pero se mudaron a otra ciudad- el señor Lancer dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesita central –Pero ahora quisiera que me habla de usted, señorito. ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?-

Danny se sorprendió del –aparente- poco tacto de la pregunta. Tomó aire y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

-Estuve en coma por unas semanas y... Luego fui adoptado por un amigo de mi madre. Ahora estoy viviendo con él y estudio en una nueva escuela. Allí conocí a Drarko, mi amigo, quien me acompaña- Drarko inclinó la cabeza cuando el adulto lo miró –Y decidí venir cuando... Pude hacerlo. Quería saber qué había pasado con el resto de mis compañeros y con las otras personas que conocía. Pasé por aquí hace un mes y medio para... visitar las tumbas de mi familia y de Sam y Tucker, y para buscar algunas cosas en mi... antigua casa-

-Entiendo- dijo el profesor.

-¿Tiene las direcciones de Paulina y Valerie? ¿O sabe de alguien que las tenga?-

-Se fueron sin decir adónde, y lo mismo hicieron la mayoría del plantel docente. Lamento no poder ayudarlo en eso-

-¿Y usted está bien?-

-Como ve salí lastimado, pero vivo. Me sacarán el yeso en un mes, si todo sale bien, pero el parche es más que un simple adorno. Y el bastón va a ser mi compañero por un tiempo bastante largo-

-Espero que se recupere pronto, señor Lancer... –

-¿Quién es su tutor?- Danny levantó la vista –No me ha dicho quién era ése amigo de la facultad de su madre. Tiene un estilo... Didáctico diferente, por como lo veo- dijo, observando que tanto el aspecto como el carácter de Daniel habían cambiado. Usaba ropa de mejor calidad, hablaba de forma más educada y parecía haber hecho mucho ejercicio.

-Es Vlad... Vlad Masters-

-Vaya, es usted afortunado, señor _Masters_- dijo el otro –Algunos de sus compañeros no contaron el cuento-

.-.

Cuando se despidieron, Danny estaba algo decaído. Su profesor había perdido algo de su simpatía, y supuso que había sido por el accidente. Drarko le puso una mano en el hombro y subieron a la camioneta (habían ido hasta allí en ése vehículo) seguidos por los dos custodios.

-Quiero ir a un último lugar antes de irme- le dijo al custodio que manejaba, y le dio las instrucciones.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- le preguntó Drarko.

-Una pista. Algo se me escapa, y sé que debe estar por aquí- le respondió Danny, pensando. Hablaban en voz baja para que los custodios no los oyeran.

-¿Estás buscando en el lugar correcto?-

-Si no es aquí, entonces será en otro, pero tengo que asegurarme-

.-.

Llegaron a Nasty Burger cerca del mediodía. Danny invitó a comer a Drarko, quien nunca había estado allí. La gente los miraba, extrañada de ver a un par como ésos dos, escoltados por dos jugadores de rugby. Después de ordenar, Danny pagó y le preguntó a la cajera si sabía a dónde se había ido Valerie, pero la empleada le dijo que ella se había ido sin decir adónde. Había tenido suerte: sólo había tenido heridas leves, le dijo la chica.

-¿Trabajaba aquí?- le preguntó Drarko, cuando estaban sentados en una de las mesas.

-Así es, y pensé que quizás sabrían algo- respondió Danny, contrariado.

-No te preocupes. Según lo que me has contado de ella, es una chica fuerte y sabe valerse por sí sola-

-Y yo quería hablar con ella al menos unos momentos... –

-Arriba el ánimo. Por lo menos hablaste con tu antiguo profesor- pero Danny no le prestaba atención. Miraba un punto al su costado -¿Qué pasa?-

Danny señaló lo que estaba viendo y Drarko se sorprendió. Elijah estaba sentado cerca de una ventana comiéndose con tranquilidad una hamburguesa, al parecer, sin notarlos. Pero quienes notaban la presencia de un chico guapo que no hablaba, además de un gótico carismático y un señorito "bien" acompañados de dos jóvenes musculosos, era el resto de las personas que estaban en el lugar, especialmente las chicas.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Danny, desconcertado.

-No lo sé. Nunca supe de dónde venía-

-¿No te lo dijeron tus cartas?-

-Nunca me dio señales de querer "hablar" conmigo... O con nadie-

Danny sintió cómo su sentido fantasmal se activaba.

-Oh no- dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca y mirando para todos lados.

-¿Pasa algo, señorito?- preguntó uno de los custodios.

-¡Esta cocina es mía! ¡Fuera todos!- chilló una voz conocida. La dama del almuerzo estaba echando a todos los empleados del local, y espantando a todos los clientes.

Los custodios tomaron a Danny y a Drarko y los sacaron casi cargándolos del lugar. Danny se sentía aliviado por saber que Elijah no había activado su sentido fantasmal (lo cual le hubiera hecho preguntarse por qué no había reaccionado la primera vez que se acercaron) pero no iba a dejar que la dama del almuerzo hiciera de las suyas. Se zafó del agarre de uno de los custodios y se escondió por dos segundos detrás de un árbol. Tiempo que le bastó para transformarse y hacerse invisible.

Siempre llevaba un termo Fentom por si las dudas, y más sabiendo que iba a volver a su ciudad. Supuso que Dan estaba liberando más fantasmas (no tenía idea de cómo) y se aprestó para la batalla. Drarko tuvo que quedarse en la camioneta, pero pudo ver toda la batalla desde un buen lugar.

Cuando Danny venció a la dama del almuerzo, se hizo intangible y volvió a la camioneta, donde deshizo su transformación. Le dijo a su custodio que ya podían irse y se retiraron del lugar como si anda hubiera pasado. No vieron a Elijah.

.-.

Fue un error.

Su visita a su antigua ciudad le borró de un plumazo la esperanza de volver a ver a alguno de sus (ahora) ex compañeros. El señor Lancer tampoco había parecido alegrarse del todo al verlo, y eso había dolido. Después de dejar a Drarko en la ciudad (dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de irse a su casa) se había sumido en un silencio hermético, del que no salió hasta que estuvo acostado.

Ni siquiera su padre había logrado sacarle una palabra. Cuando le preguntó cómo le había ido, Danny apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del adulto y no dijo nada, mirado al piso. Se dejó abrazar, y estuvo así por un largo tiempo, intentando asimilar que ya no había prácticamente nada que lo conectara con su antigua vida. Quizás no era del todo malo, pero dolía saberse arrancado por completo de lo que había conocido desde su nacimiento.

Y no podía dormir. Se sentía mal, y por más que supiera que Drarko lo iba a acompañar, necesitaba el cariño de otra persona. Salió de la cama con ciudad, y fue a la habitación de Vlad. Ni siquiera se molestó en golpear, sino que se convirtió en fantasma y pasó a través de la puerta. Su padre estaba dormido, y volvió a su forma humana. Fue hacia la cama y se acostó frente al hombre, abrazándolo. Y Vlad despertó.

-¿Qué sucede Danny?- preguntó, confundido -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito que me abraces- dijo su hijo, con voz queda.

Vlad parpadeó, confundido. Danny no lo miraba a los ojos, pero podía percibir su tristeza. Después de unos momentos, lo abrazó con ternura, tratando de transmitirle su cariño. Esperó hasta que estuviera dormido para darle un beso en la frente.

Su vínculo ya había sido aceptado, aunque había dolido.

.-.

.-.

No demoré porque no lo tuviera escrito, sino porque lo rescribí por completo, gracias a Shady10 y a Krystal Elric. Decidí darle otro enfoque al ver que las cosas no iban por el camino que consideraba correcto. Faltaba aclarar qué había pasado con los compañeros de Danny (los sobrevivientes) y algunas otras personas más. De paso puse el episodio de la dama del almuerzo para demostrar que Danny no tiene amojosados sus poderes. Y si bien la escena final puede tomarse como algo yaoi, aclaro que no era ésa mi intención, amenazas más o menos de DannyPhantomGirlLove.

**koriandr-titan**: Oo Cuántos halagos. Me emociona saber que aún puedo poner a alguien al filo del asiento Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Krystal Elric**: ay querida, por tu comentario y el de Shady10 existe este capítulo y no el capítulo original (que va a venir después) La aparición de Dan no fue planeada: se me ocurrió después de los primeros capítulos, y me vino al pelo. No creo que se cumpla el deseo inconsciente del Yaoi, porque quiero escribir algo no-yaoi y no-yuri o similares. A mí también me encanta el Vlad de este fanfic Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: seeeee, una escena algo yaoi, hubiera podido poner algo más fuerte pero... mejor no. Dan es el más malo de la serie. Resulta que, cuando danny hace trampa en los exámenes, el sr. Lancer cita a toda su famili (menos a Danny) en lo que quedaba de Nasty Burger, que había explotado. Pero lo que no sabían era que iba a haber una segunda explosión, causada por el sobrecalentamiento del contenedor de un tipo de salsa muy inflamable. Después de que perdiera a su familia, Danny es adoptado por Vlad, y le pide que le extraiga su parte fantasma, porque no quiere sufrir más. Para eso, Vlad usa unos guantes especiales, y si bien logra separar a los dos Danny, el Danny fantasma toma los guantes, separa a Vlad de Plasmius y se fusiona con él, formando a Dan. Este Dan es 100 fantasma y no tiene reparos en matar a Danny ahí mismo y en dejar malherido a Vlad. Y ese fue el principio del fin, ya que reclutó a algunos fantasmas poderosos bajo su mando. Eso debería haber sido, paro Danny, con la ayuda de sus amigos y de Clockwork logró cambiar su futuro. ¿Ahora entendés quién es Dan?

**Gamy Gasny**: eh.. gracias por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: danke significa gracias en alemán (se me pegó por haber leído Atchum Kinder!) Por la ley de libertad de expresión puedo escribir lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no interfiera en los derechos de los demás. Ya tengo 20 años, no me castigan mandándome a mi pieza. Elijah es el otro muchacho, y ya puse un dibujo de Drarko en deviantart. Drarko se pronuncia tal como se escribe. Y no, no va a aparecer ninguna chica, al menos no por ahora. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: lo que cuesta no es escribirlo: lo que cuesta es esperad que pasen algunos días antes de subir el siguiente capítulo. Quedan varios capítulos del fanfic, y hay muchas más sorpresas por descubrir. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Ah, y quiero avisarles que ya he subido un dibujo de Drarko en mi cuenta de Deviantart (nakokun. Es sencillito, pero algo es algo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Un posible aliado

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

7: Un posible aliado

.-.

Juntaron todos los elementos cazafantasmas que había, los de la familia Fentom y los de Vlad, en el laboratorio de la casa, para tener una idea clara de qué cosas tenían a su disposición. Danny pensaba cómo podía hacer más resistentes los termos Fentom, basándose en todo lo que sus padres habían dejado. Había inventos sin terminar, y le llamó la atención una esfera atrapafantasmas, mucho más resistente que el termo Fentom. Faltaban piezas por hacer, pero era una esperanza.

Vlad estaba en otra parte de su laboratorio, revisando sus propios archivos. De tanto en tanto miraba a Danny, quien estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo, con una mirada preocupada. Se pasaron toda la noche del sábado buscando, y juntaron todo lo que podía servir para contener a Dan, estuviera terminado o no. Se fueron a dormir cuando empezaba a amanecer. Había muchas cosas que podían ayudarlos, pero la mayoría estaban sin terminar. Cuando Danny se despertó, eran las dos de la tarde, y decidió quedarse en su cama, pensando.

¿Por qué no venía a atacarlos? Si Dan sabía que él vivía con Vlad, ¿por qué no venía a torturarlo? ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Acaso pensaba formar su ejército desde ése tiempo? ¿Y los fantasmas a los que no les entendía el idioma? ¿Qué tenían que ver? ¿Y por qué Drarko, si sabía lo que estaba pasando, no se mostraba alarmado? ¿Era un voto de confianza o era otra cosa?

.-.

-Drarko, tengo que pedirte algo- le dijo Danny, cuando se vieron el lunes en la entrada de la escuela, empezando a caminar juntos.

-Quieres que te ayude- dijo el gótico, convencidísimo de lo que decía.

-Eso. Y Creo que tienes más habilidades de las que me mostraste hasta ahora-

-Tal y como no me has mostrado tus rayos fantasmales, o tu "grito", o tu capacidad de pasar por las paredes-

-Si quieres, la próxima vez vamos a volar-

-Eso sería genial- dijo Drarko, emocionado.

-Pero debo advertirte que el tema de Dan es... delicado-

-Sé que sería un futuro probable que sea la fusión de Danny el Fantasma y Vlad Plasmius-

-Ah- estaba algo desconcertado –La verdad es que no sé qué decirte y qué no, porque parecés saberlo todo-

-Todo lo que me permito averiguar-

-Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás?-

-Con una condición- dijo Drarko, parándose, serio –Que no me excluyas de la batalla que sabes que va a llegar-

-Podrías morir-

-¿Y no es precisamente el saber que algún día voy a morir lo que hace emocionante la vida? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo de vida te queda?-

-No. ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?-

-Tengo unos ojos muy especiales- dijo el gótico, volviendo a caminar –Es por eso que uso lentes de contacto rojos. A veces puedo ver cosas que le van a pasar a la gente, aún sin leer mis cartas-

-Hablando de ellas, ¿de dónde las sacaste? Vi que tenían dibujos de vampiros-

-Tiene que ver con mi antigua escuela- los pasillos se estaban quedando vacíos –Pero te contaré después. Ahora entremos a clase-

.-.

Danny tenía materias algo extrañas. Si bien tenía algunas que estaban en toda escuela, como Lengua, Matemática, Historia, Geografía y otras, había ciertas materias extrañas. Parapsicología, Estudio de la verdad, Manejo de la energía, Lobosofía, eran las que recordaba. Le enseñaban a identificar lo real de lo que no tenía explicación científica, y a detectar su origen. A distinguir entre verdad y mentira, a usar su energía (que podía interpretarse de muchas formas: lo estaba ayudando a mejorar el control de sus poderes fantasmales), a buscar siempre la autosuperación y a evitar la mentira. Le hacía acordar a las escuelas japonesas, en las que el respeto y el esfuerzo eran dos constantes.

A la salida, Drarko lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un patio lateral, que estaba despierto. Se sentaron en un banco que estaba a la sombra y el gótico empezó a buscar en su mochila. Danny se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un libro con motivos góticos.

-Aquí las guardo. Lo hice con su ayuda, para que no se dañaran- le dijo a Danny.

-¿Las cartas te ayudaron a hacerlo?- preguntó, asombrado.

-¿Recuerdas que viste pedazos de cuerpos arrastrándose en mis recuerdos?- Danny asintió –Fue real, pero no eran seres vivos-

-¿Y qué eran? ¿En dónde estaban?-

-En un centro para destripadores de vampiros-

Drarko tomó aire y empezó.

-Mi familia, como ya te habrá dicho Vlad, era una familia de magos y hechiceros. Si bien nací en la rama occidental, se regían con principios orientales. Uno de los cuales regía las fechas en que debían nacer los futuros descendientes para que fueran magos y el linaje no se rompiera. Sólo se aceptaban a aquellos que nacían en los años de la madera, según el horóscopo chino, los años terminados en 4 y 5-

"Pero yo fui sietemesino, y nací en enero de 1994 (1). Según el horóscopo, era un pero de agua. No de madera. Y eso era un crimen casi sacrílego para mi familia, así que decidieron tomar medidas"

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Danny, aunque supuso que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Intentaron sacrificarme- Danny dio un respingo -pero la noche anterior al sacrificio, mi bisabuelo, quien era el más viejo y, por eso, el jefe, murió. Ni ataque al corazón ni vejez: sólo se murió, así de simple. Pospusieron por un año ni ejecución- y tenía una mirada triste –hasta que el nuevo jefe asumiera su cargo y se acostumbrara al ritmo de sus nuevas obligaciones. Pasó lo mismo, y así durante diez años, en los que pocas veces me dirigían la palabra y me trataban como si fuera un asesino- suspiró –y hasta a mí me parece sospechoso, y estoy seguro que yo no maté a nadie-

"Aprendí a hablar escuchando a los que me rodeaban, y a los diez años ya sabía leer y escribir, por la pura voluntad de hacerlo. Entonces me enviaron a una 'institución educativa' para intentar mejorarme. Me enviaron a un centro de destripadores de vampiros, en donde intentaron enseñarme a matar, torturar y a... hacer cosas horribles a todo ser que no fuera humano, o mago, o espiritista. Seres como los licántropos y los vampiros eran comunes en ése lugar, y me acostumbré a escucharlos gritar y llorar. Intentaron hacer que los odiara o les hiciera daño, pero siempre lograba escaparme porque, aunque no me hubieran enseñado, sabía usar magia"

Danny escuchaba, interesado, lo que su amigo le contaba. Era una historia horrible, pero no podía dejar de escucharla. Sabía que había muchas más cosas que tenía que oír, así que no lo interrumpió.

-Cuando mi familia se enteró, enviaron al jefe a que me quitara mi magia. Y lo logró, y me hubiera quedado sin esperanzas a no ser por el oráculo de la familia. Sí, teníamos un oráculo familiar- dijo, al ver la sorpresa de Danny –Ella anunció que toda la familia sería destruida si yo no hacía, al menos, un acto de gran poder mágico en la vida. Me devolvieron el poder suficiente para una sola ejecución de magia, y me enviaron de vuelta al centro-

"Los destripadores estaban cansados de que me escapara, así que me enviaron a las mazmorras, bajo la amenaza que no saldría de allí hasta que todos los vampiros que estaban en ése lugar desaparecieran. Y ésos eran los pedazos de cuerpos que viste, eran vampiros destrozados que pedían mi ayuda. Pensé en cómo sacarlos de allí, recordando que no debía haber más vampiros si quería que me dejaran salir. Entonces la oráculo de la familia me iluminó, y usé mi único permiso para hacer magia- abrió el libro y le pasó una carta a Danny –Aquí están: uno por cada arcano del tarot. Me costó hacerlo, y más me costó disimular hasta que me devolvieron a casa, diciendo a mi familia que era imposible educarme"

Danny miraba las cartas. Tenían dibujos de vampiros, tal y como había visto, y cada uno representaba un arcano del tarot. Y, bajo el nombre del arcano, había otro, tan raros como Salubri, LaSombra, Gangrel (2) y otros, que no podía recordar.

-Entonces me devolvieron a casa. Y se dieron cuenta, por mis ojos, que había descubierto ciertas cosas que no quería que descubriera. Tenía ojos raros, y es por eso que uso lentes de contacto. Me enviaron a una escuela "normal" hasta que cumplí catorce, y entonces, por la recomendación del oráculo de la familia hacia el jefe de ése entonces, me enviaron a Luna Escarlata. Y seguí practicando con las cartas, porque al parecer, tienen que purgar todas las cosas malas que han hecho. Y por eso tengo algunas habilidades extrañas y luego vino Elijah y después viniste tú, un mes después. Y eso es todo-

Terminó con una sonrisa, mirando el desconcierto de Danny.

-Muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo- dijo el gótico -¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes? Las cartas no me lo revelaron-

-Oh, fue un accidente con un portal que construyeron mis padres, hacia la Zona Fantasma. Creo que alteró mi ADN, y desde ése entonces intento dominar mis poderes- dijo Danny, algo atropellado, y se quedó mirando a su amigo.

-¿Tienes curiosidad por saber de qué color sin mis ojos?- preguntó Drarko.

-Si- respondió el otro.

Drarko se sacó con cuidado los lentes de contacto, y los puso en un recipiente ovalado, un lente en cada extremo. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y luego miró a Danny, quien ahogó una exclamación.

Eran unos ojos azul zafiro, con círculos plateados, aunque desde cierto ángulo parecían de color rubí. De repente cambiaron de color y se volvieron completamente negros, y Danny dio un respingo.

-Estoy usando uno de mis poderes, que es ver el aura de los que me rodean. Tranquilo, soy yo, Drarko. Tu aura está muy inquieta ahora-

-Es que es algo... –

-¿Extraño?- Danny asintió -¿Tanto o más que ser un ser mitad fantasma?-

Danny calló.

-En fin- dijo Drarko, volviéndose a ponerse los lentes de contacto –Esa es mi historia, en general. Sé de dónde obtuviste tus poderes, quién es Dan y lo que pasó para que terminaras siendo Daniel Masters. Ahora me gustaría saber si mantendrás tu promesa-

Danny lo miró.

-No quieres arriesgar mi vida. Pero yo estoy lejos de ser un estorbo, como verás cuando aparezca Dan. Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, señorito Masters-

La mirada de Drarko, aún con los lentes de contacto puestos, era penetrante. Danny cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y le respondió.

-Mantendré mi promesa- abrió los ojos –Pero antes debes conocer a alguien más que quiere verte. Además... Aún no tenemos un plan para atrapar a Dan-

-Sí lo tienes, o mejor dicho, el señor Masters lo tiene. Aunque no te lo ha dicho, sé que tiene grandes posibilidades de funcionar-

-¿Qué plan?-

-Será mejor que él te lo diga- tomó las cartas y las volvió a meter en el libro -¿Voy a tu casa hoy? Quisiera hablar con tu padre-

.-.

"Quisiera hablar con tu padre"

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Danny. Drarko no había hablado de Vlad como su padre sino hasta que él mismo lo había aceptado como tal. Y si bien cuando habían ido a su antigua casa le había dicho "papá", tardó mucho en volver a decírselo. Le costaba olvidar a su antiguo padre... Aunque esa no era la palabra.

Le había costado aceptar la muerta de su familia, pero también le había costado aceptar a su nuevo padre.

Vlad era diferente a como se imaginaba. Quizás al haber estado toda la vida luchando por un imposible (su madre) y haberla perdido, lo sacudió. Danny necesitaba a alguien, y Vlad... Quizás siempre lo había estado necesitando. Una de las veces en que se habían visto, el adulto se había emocionado cuando Danny le había dicho que quería vivir con él como su hijo, antes de ponerle el cinturón Fentom antifantasmas.

Y se dio cuenta de cuán crueles habían sido sus palabras.

.-.

.-.

(1) Calculando que Danny tiene 15, y Drarko también, se deduce que están viviendo a mediados del 2009 XX Pero de otro modo, no encajaba, así que háganse a la idea.

(2) Por si no lo saben, son nombres de clanes del juego de Rol de Vampiro (hay más de una edición)

**Krystal** **Elric**: ya estaba a punto de publicar este capítulo y me encontré con tu comentario (¡hurra!) La escena del final es algo triste, pero es tierna, al mismo tiempo. No tenía una idea de lo que había causado la explosión, pero el final ya estaba definido a partir de ése punto. Las modificaciones fueron pocas, sólo edité algunos párrafos y dos capítulos. No pidas disculpas y no temas: este fanfic tiene una sola versión escrita, y así quedará. Sé lo que es ser el Amo del Calabozo (Dungaeon Master) porque yo jugaba a ese juego hace un par de años… Gracias por los halagos para Drarko. Elijah va a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo y va a traer algunas sorpresas. Espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo. Gracias por tu apoyo

**Shady10**: me ha pasado lo mismo, un par de veces. No dijiste algo malo, sino algo que me hizo ver una falencia en la trama. Elijah va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo y va a cambiar cierta percepción que se tiene de él. No creo que vaya a haber Yaoi entre Vlad y Danny, por más que ciertos fanfics en inglés me hayan dejado babeando. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**M.G.**: yo también quiero que haya Yaoi, pero también quiero ver si aún puedo escribir algo no Yaoi y no shounen ai. Elijah va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo, y no creo que Elijah sea lo que pensás que es. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Darksoubi**: me alegra verte de nuevo pro aquí. Me puso contenta el ver que te gustó Drarko, aunque quizás en los siguientes capítulos no te guste tanto. Elijah será mudo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda expresarse, y ya vas a ver cómo. Y no, no va a haber Yaoi de Vlad y Danny (aunque siempre cabe la posibilidad que haga otro Yaoi como en "Mi sombra") Lancer está bastante golpeado en cuerpo y alma porque perdió muchos alumnos y compañeros de trabajo. Llámese estrés post-traumático si se quiere. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: ya sabía que era una broma, querida. Después de revelar mi edad, no creo que me digan eso en serio. Vaya y vea, y de paso déjame un comentario, a ver qué te parece el dibujo. Vlad ya asumió que Danny es su hijo y Danny ya asumió que Vlad es su padre. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gamy** **Gasny**: Oo cuantos halagos... Me suben el ánimo y me animan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando ás seguido. Va a dar algunas vueltas e tuerca, en especial conr especot a Drarko y Elijah (y van a descubrirse más cosas acerca de este gótico) gracias por tu apoyo.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: ¿Tenías fiebre? ¿Estás mejor ahora? ¿Tomaste mucho líquido? Gracias por tu apoyo.

De golpe y porrazo, toda la vida de Drarko... Y nada de Dan aún. Y eso que aún faltan algunas cosas que este "mago" se reserva. Lo realmente divertido va ser ver a Vlad conociéndolo, y cómo la van a pasar Darko y Danny durmiendo en la misma cama (¿Yaoi? Estoy muy tentada a hacerlo)

Este capítulo fue editado, y por eso es más largo: es la unión del capítulo 6 original (editado) y el capítulo 7 original. Y bien que me costó hacerlo, porque no sabía bien que dejar y qué no.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Avisos y presagios

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

8: Avisos y presagios

.-.

Danny estaba inquieto.

A la salida de la escuela, después de despedirse de Drarko, su sentido paranormal se había activado. No pudo encontrar a ningún fantasma cerca, pero tenía la desagradable sensación que alguien lo estaba observando. No se tranquilizó en todo el camino a su casa, y empezó a transpirar frío. Empezó a mirar a todos lados, nervioso, y el humo que salía de su boca ya era indisimulable. Tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar al segundo siguiente, y cuando llegaba, pensaba que llegaría al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, bajando la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. No había motivo para estar asustado de esa forma, se decía a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar el temblar. Respiraba agitado, y no respondió cuando el chofer le preguntó si se sentía bien. Le dio un mareo y casi vomitó, pero pudo contenerse en el último momento, levantando la cabeza despacio.

Diez minutos después estaba mejor. Quizás así se sentían los ataques de pánico, le dijo al chofer, para tranquilizarlo. No dio explicaciones acerca de humo que salía de su boca, porque ni él mismo sabía qué lo había causado. Fantasmas a la vista no había, y era un lugar amplio, sin muchos lugares en donde esconderse. Estaban en el camino hacia su casa, y no había ningún vehículo en la ruta.

Quizás sus habilidades fantasmales habían causado el "ataque" No se preocupó por lo que podrían hacerle a su salud. Debía ser una coincidencia, una casualidad de ésas que son tan extrañas. Se tomó una aspirina y decidió que ese día no estudiaría ni entrenaría: no tenía fuerzas para casi nada que no fuera el caminar a su pieza y echarse en la cama.

Y no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

.-.

Ésa noche, cuando Danny y Vlad dormían, una sombra se deslizó sin dificultad entre las medidas de seguridad que habían sido reforzadas. ¿Es que no razonaban? Eso sólo iba a retrasar lo inevitable. Si él aún existía, quería decir que Danny se convertiría en él, tarde o temprano.

-Que linda escena- dijo al ver a Danny dormido en su cama. Su sentido paranormal se había activado, y tembló un poco en sueños, envolviéndose en las sábanas –Sería un gran gusto el encargarme de ti y de Vlad ahora, pero tengo un plan mucho mejor. ¿Y sabes qué? Son tan tontos que no se han dado cuenta de cuán cerca estoy-

Sabía que podría hacerle lo que quisiera a los dos mitad-fantasmas ahora, mientras dormían. Pero prefería hacerlo según su plan. La sorpresa sería devastadora.

-Nos veremos, "padre"- dijo Dan, desapareciendo en la noche.

.-.

El domingo, Danny sentía frío. Su sentido paranormal estaba activado, y supo que Vlad estaba entrenando. Se tranquilizó, diciéndose que su padre debía haber estado entrenando y que por eso se sentía así. Sabía que tendrían que enfrentarse a Dan tarde o temprano, y tenían que estar preparados.

No tenía hambre, así que decidió unirse a Vlad en el entrenamiento.

.-.

El encuentro entre Drarko y Vlad fue extraño. Con una sola mirada, se dieron cuenta que sabían quién era quién, y qué habilidades tenía. Drarko era amable, y las pocas palabras que intercambió con Vlad confirmaron lo que sabían del gótico. Después de un rato, Vlad se retiró y Danny y Drarko se quedaron solos, en el recibidor. Era una hermosa mañana de sábado.

-Está bastante cambiado- dijo el gótico, mirando la puerta por donde Vlad había salido.

-¿Cómo cambiado?- preguntó Danny, alcanzándole una taza con té con leche.

-Cuando vi su aura hace un año, había maldad. Pero ahora me cuesta encontrarla; en cambio, hay confusión, y algo que ya debes suponer-

-Pruébame-

-Está feliz-

Silencio.

Danny tenía su taza a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

-¿Acaso pensabas que podrías tener otro efecto sobre las personas que te rodean? Y más sabiendo que ambos son únicos en su especie. Está feliz de tenerte aquí, y cuando le dijiste "hola papá", su felicidad aumentó-

Danny dejó su taza en el plato y los dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Acaso te molesté?- preguntó Drarko, algo apenado.

Danny tomó aire y le contestó.

-Eso sólo confirma mis sospechas-

.-.

Esta vez fue el profesor de Lengua quien decidió el destino de Danny. Esperanzado, pensó que haría el trabajo con Drarko otra vez, pero el nombre elegido por el profesor fue otro.

-Daniel Masters y Elijah Taylor-

Confundido, Danny miró a Elijah, quien sólo lo miró. Después de unos momentos, Danny juntó sus cosas y fue hacia Elijah, quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Su mirada era diferente a la de Drarko, quien lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

-Hola- dijo Danny, cuando se acercó, algo nervioso, con una sonrisa.

El otro lo miró y levantó una mano, para saludarlo. Acto seguido dio una palmada al banco que estaba vació a su lado, sin mirarlo. Danny se sentó, algo intimidado.

Mirándolo de cerca, era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Era más alto que él, y tenía los musculoso brazos descubiertos. El pelo de Elijah le recordó ésa vez en la que Skulker lo redujo de tamaño junto con Dash y empezó a perder sus poderes de a poco. En una de las últimas fases, había tenido el pelo como ése chico. A diferencia de Drarko, vestía pantalón negro y camisa celeste. Trató de no verlo por mucho tiempo, para que no se molestara (y lo estaba poniendo nervioso todavía más que cuando conoció a Drarko) No parecía alguien con el que convendrías tener problemas.

.-.

Después de ésa clase, Danny estaba convencido que si Elijah pudiera hablar, no sería más comunicativo.

Quizás había influido el que él no entendiera el lenguaje de señas, así que Elijah decidió escribirle lo que quería decirle. Pero todas su frases eran cortas y secas, y se limitaba a hacer el trabajo que les habían encargado, casi sin mirarlo. Danny se maldijo por haberle propuesto hacer el trabajo por partes, eligiendo lo que más fácil le pareciera a cada uno. Elijah lo había mirado y había tomado una de las dos hojas con las consignas, y no había vuelto a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Drarko, cuando lo encontró en la cafetería.

-Descubrí que Elijah no era tan... amistoso como creía- respondió Danny.

-Te lo dije, pero parece que al profesor le pareció buena idea que estuvieran juntos-

-Como sea... No creo que le haya caído bien-

-Elijah no es muy amigable, pero nunca ha causado problemas-

-Con la musculatura que tiene y sabiendo que practica artes marciales, no me extraña. ¿Tiene nuestra edad?-

-Eso parece. Pero en esta escuela aprendes que las apariencias engañan-

.-.

"Deberías tener más cuidado con él"

Danny levantó la vista, sorprendido. Ese pensamiento no parecía suyo, y miró a todos lados, confundido. Se había retrasado, hablando con Drarko, pero el gótico ya había salido del aula. Pudo ver a Elijah detrás de la puerta, escondido.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- le preguntó, confundido.

"Sí, y me alegra saber que puedes escuchar"

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

"Pienso" Elijah salió de atrás de la puerta y caminó hacia Danny.

-¿A quién te referías con eso de tener cuidado?- dijo el pelinegro, después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Con Drarko" Danny se sorprendió "No te lo han dicho, pero no tiene amigos en la escuela"

-Yo tampoco hasta hace un tiempo- respondió el otro, algo molesto.

"No me refiero a eso. Algunos pueden ver ciertas cosas, y no les gusta lo que ven en él"

-¿Y qué ven?- Danny no tenía muchas ganas de seguir... "hablando" con Elijah, pero algo le decía que se quedara.

"Ven muerte. Pero no la de alguien que ha visto la muerte, sino de alguien quien la ha vivido"

-Ya me ha hablado sobre eso- empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero cuando pasó cerca del bicolor, éste lo agarró del brazo.

"En tu ciudad había muchos fantasmas. Creo que Drarko conoce a uno muy poderoso, y no te lo ha dicho todo"

-Yo tampoco le he dicho todo, pero nos hemos contado más cosas que tú y yo- su molestia iba creciendo.

"¿Nunca pensaste que eso de los lentes de contacto era mentira? Puede crear ilusiones con sus poderes. Quizás sea alguien que ya hayas conocido"

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme esto?- Danny se zafó del agarre y lo miró, enojado.

"Alguien quien intenta prevenirte"

-¿Y por qué quieres hacerlo?-

"Porque es evidente que Drarko te oculta muchas cosas. ¿Nunca pensaste que no usó sus cartas para saber sobre ti? ¿Qué te puede asegurar que él no es ése al que tantos sentimientos negativos le dedicas? ¿Y no pensaste que quizás tenga algo que ver con ésos nuevos fantasmas que ahora aparecen en las cercanías?"

-...- Danny estaba impactado.

"Creo que deberías fijarte mejor en tu entorno. Tu enemigo podría ser quien menos esperas" le dijo Elijah, y se retiró.

.-.

Danny no le dijo nada a Drarko sobre la conversación que había tenido con Elijah. Sospechaba del bicolor, por más que hubieran vuelto a lo de antes, cuando terminaron el trabajo en grupo. Elijah no le prestaba atención, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, o eso aparentaba.

Pero había algo que intrigaba a Danny. Los fantasmas nuevos que habían aparecido hablaban en un idioma extraño. Por la fonética dedujo que debía ser un idioma de Asia, como el japonés o el chino. Y Drarko dijo que su familia tenía raíces chinas, y que se regían por su leyes. Quizás supiera algo de los fantasmas.

Pero no estaba seguro si Drarko sabía todo lo que decía saber sobre él.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas nada?- quiso saber Danny, en el almuerzo.

-¿Sobre qué tema?- preguntó Drarko.

-Sobre mi vida como fantasma-

-Eso es cosa tuya, y no tienes que contarme si no quieres- lo miro directo a los ojos –A menos que quieras que yo quiera saberlo-

-¿Y cómo puedes saber que tu quieres que yo quiera que te lo cuente?-

-Podríamos empezar un interesante juego de palabras- dijo el gótico, sonriendo.

-No gracias- suspiró el otro -¿Así que es sólo por eso?-

-Es respeto por tu intimidad-

-Toda la ciudad de Amity Park sabía de mis... acciones como Danny Phantom-

-Pero hay cosas que los diarios nunca dicen, aunque lo supieran-

-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?-

-Hay pocas cosas sobre fantasmas que no sepa. Quizás hasta te pueda enseñar algunas cosas-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Dije que sé sobre fantasmas, pero no sé cómo se siente serlo. Como eres mitad fantasma, quizás puedas instruirme en algunas cosas-

-Empieza-

-¿Cómo se siente el volar?-

-Como si fueras el viento que corre entre el aire quieto-

-Qué poético- ambos sonrieron -¿Y el hacerse intangible?-

-Pierdes sustancia pero no esencia. Es... – trató de explicarse mejor –a la inversa de cuando estás nadando y te sientes más liviano, por más que sepas que sigues teniendo tu masa corporal-

-Creo que entendí- y volvió a preguntar -¿Y cómo usas tus rayos?-

-Eh... – lo pensó un poco, tratando de ponerlo en palabras –Es una extensión de mi voluntad de utilizar energía-

-Oh- Drarko estaba interesado -¿Y de dónde sacaste tu traje? ¿De qué está hecho?-

-Apareció la primera vez que me transformé, parece el negativo del traje Fentom que usaba en ése entonces. No sé de qué está hecho y creo que a...- pero se detuvo.

-Sé que tu padre es mitad fantasma también y que cuando se transforma parece un vampiro- dijo Drarko, fingiendo estar aburrido –Franqueada la duda, os sugiero que continuéis–

-Creo que a cada mitad fantasma le viene un traje diferente según cómo es. Cuando Vlad se volvió mitad fantasma, digamos... No era del todo bueno-

-Como ahora-

Silencio.

-No hagas eso... – le dijo Danny.

-Continúe, señorito- dijo Drarko.

-Creo que bajo ciertas circunstancias el traje puede variar. He visto a fantasmas usar distintos vestuarios, pero no sé si yo puedo hacerlo a voluntad. Vlad no ha cambiado de traje desde que lo conozco, hace casi dos años atrás-

-En un mes cumplirás dieciséis años- dijo Drarko.

-¿Te lo dijeron tus cartas?- preguntó Danny.

-No, revisé tu fichero privado que tienen en esta escuela- Danny se sorprendió –Busqué en Internet, en la base de datos de tu antigua escuela. Al parecer, cuando todas las computadoras fueron destruidas, nadie quiso verificar si el sistema seguía funcionando-

-¿Eso es legal?-

-No había ninguna advertencia de lo contrario-

-No estoy del todo convencido-

-Fue una sola vez, para ver cuándo te tenía que hacer un regalo. O darte una sorpresa-

-No es necesario que...-

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- lo miró fijo –Además, pronto será mi cumpleaños, y de esta forma estarás obligado a asistir-

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo fue el que más costó, porque me agarró justo en el medio de fin de año, fecha en las que abundan los parciales, trabajos prácticos y demás yerbas en la facultad (y en otros ámbitos educativos) Quedó varios días parado, hasta que encontré la forma de "redondearlo" Edité algunas cosas y moví algunos párrafos, pero ahora sí me gustó cómo quedó.

Esta es la primera aparición explícita de Dan, peor no va a ser la última. Sólo esperen a ver qué sucederá cuando Danny descubra en dónde se oculta, y gracias a quién, y se llevarán una gran sorpresa. Y más de una también. Pero eso depende de cuantos comentarios me dejen.

Ah, y este capítulo es más largo porque incluye dos tercios del capítulo 9 original. Voy a incluir la otra parte en el siguiente capítulo, y las sorpresas van a desencadenarse.

Este capítulo lo escribí casi de corrido, en el mismo día. Justo hay una maratón de Danny Phantom por Nick y me vino como anillo al dedo. En el próximo capítulo van a saltar de sus asientos, porque se va a revelar una GRAN sorpresa: voy a revelar qué fue de Dan y por qué hizo lo que hizo hasta ahora. Estáis avisadas.

**M. G.**: ya es parte de mi universo, que le vamos a hacer. Me alegra saber que te gusta. ¿Ahora os gustó cómo quedó? Yaoi no creo, pero giros argumentales va a haber, y MUY violentos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**koriandr-titan**: no os hagaís problema, eso es perdonable. Y quizás no actualicé "tan" pronto, pero este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo que iba a ser. ¿Os parece bien? Edité una parte en donde Vlad habla de Drarko con Danny, cuando éste le dice que quizás su amigo pueda ayudarlos. Quizás después lo ponga como "escenas que no entraron por" Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Murtilla**: ¡Nya! Sí, he pensado en ponerlos juntos, pero ésta vez quería ver si podía hacer algo no yaoi. Ahora son padre e hijo, y eso es un vínculo, mal que les pese. Dan y Danny también me resultan "interesantes" como pareja, ya que el yo futuro de Danny es... algo sexy, digamos. Jugaba rol pero hace año y pico que no juego, por diversos motivos. La única vez que jugué Vampiro: La Mascarada usé a una Malkavian, y terminó siendo la heroína de la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Muffinslover**: Guts y bienvenida. Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de leer. Este capítulo es el doble de lo normal, así que espero te guste (los siguientes no van a ser tan largos) Ya está decidido: voy a hacer un fanfic paralelo Yaoi con Drarko, Danny, Vlad y Dan. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: ese especial me inspiró APRA escribir dos capítulos en un mismo día (o en la misma noche) También voy a hacer la continuación de "Mi sombra" en la que uno de los protagonistas va a ser Clockwork. Decidido. No es que seas mal pensada, es que yo también quería que pasara algo. En el próximo capítulo quizás odies a Drarko, porque esconde un GRAN secreto que nadie sospecha. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: estimada señorita: en este fanfic no habrá yaoi. No así en la continuación de "Mi sombra" y en otro fanfic que tendrá a Drarko, Danny, Dan y Vlad, que serán dos fanfics con yaoi seguro. Mi dirección en deviantart es nakokun. ya lo había puesto antes, creo. Dan se me hace sexy, sí, por eso voy a hacer que intente hacer cosas con Danny. Elijah se pronuncia tal y como se escribe, pero al final la a se pronuncia más largo, como si estuviera por seguir otra letra. Y... después te digo mi nombre. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Darksoubi**: se, así son los Destripadores. Y no todos dejaron de existir, gracias a Drarko se salvaron muchos. Quizás odies a Drarko en el siguiente capítulo, y ya vas a ver por qué. Aclarado el asunto de cómo se comunica Elijah, quiero decirte que en este fanfic, Drarko no es homosexual, pero en los próximos fanfics sí. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Joer, este capítulo terminó siendo el doble de lo normal...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Danny contra Drarko

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

9: Danny contra Drarko

.-.

Danny había disimulado su turbación hasta que llegaron a la casa (que más que mansión parecía castillo) Pensó en lo que le había dicho Elijah y en las palabras de Drarko. Y se encontró con la horrible posibilidad que quizás el bicolor podría estar en lo cierto. Las preguntas sobre cómo se sentía ser mitad fantasma no fue una sorpresa, como sí lo fue lo del cumpleaños.

Se le estaba escapando algo importante. Sabía que Dan estaba merodeando por allí (y debía estar preparando algo grande para no aparecer) y supuso que habría alguien cercano a él que lo estaba vigilando. Drarko se le había acercado primero, y había compartido muchas cosas. Quizás no lo hubiera visto en sus recuerdos –Dan podía cambiar de forma- pero cabía la posibilidad que se hubieran encontrado.

Y Elijah sabía muchas cosas. Lo había llenado de dudas, y creyó ver cierta similitud. Los fantasmas chinos –ahora los llamaba así- se estaban haciendo más fuertes, a medida que él iba superándose. Casi como si fuera a propósito. Vlad debía sospecharlo, pero no se lo decía, y él estaba casi seguro: lo estaban entrenando. Los fantasmas chinos lo estaban obligando a ser más fuerte, más rápido y más inteligente cada vez, y eso debería repercutir en su yo futuro. ¿Y qué pasaba si Dan decidía acelerar el proceso y crearse a sí mismo, fusionando las dos mitades fantasmas?

_¿En dónde estaba Dan?_

Una posibilidad, hasta ése entonces impensada, se le apareció en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido y algo asustado por su pensamiento. Unió algunas piezas, y llegó a la conclusión que era muy probable. Empezó a respirar agitado y se tapó la cara con las manos. Dejó de mirar el libro de texto, incapaz de fijar la atención. Era malvado, y eso era lo que le daba más razón para pensarlo.

Era la peor de las respuestas, la más cruel y terrible.

Digno de Dan, por lo que sabía.

.-.

Al día siguiente se enfrentó a Drarko. Esperó a que todos en la escuela se fueran, y entonces le dijo lo que tenía atragantado desde el día anterior.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-

El gótico se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-No te entiendo-

-Tú eres quien envía a los fantasmas chinos para que peleen contra mí- Drarko no parecía sorprendido –Y lo has estado haciendo para que suba mi nivel-

-Así es-

La simple afirmación sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

-¿Cuándo mostrarás tu verdadero rostro?-

-No aún, y lo sabes-

-¿Lo harás cuando me enfrente con Dan?-

-Sí-

-¿Y acaso crees que te lo voy a permitir?- cada vez se ponía más furioso.

-Me lo prometiste-

-¡Pensaba que eras mi amigo! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso no es suficiente el haber asesinado a mi familia y dejarme dos semanas en coma? ¿Vas a aparentar para siempre ser un chico de mi edad?-

-Mis fantasmas no hicieron eso, y creo que te estás confundiendo-

-¿TUS fantasmas?- ahora estaba por gritar, y no le importaba -¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir?-

Silencio.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el gótico, elevando un poco la voz.

-Ya sé lo que eres, y se quién eres. Y no puedo dejar que sigas siéndolo-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Drarko, frunciendo el ceño –Te estás pasando de la raya-

-Me mentiste sobre las cartas, y me mentiste sobre tus recuerdos. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sé que sabías que esto iba a pasar. No sabías todo eso de mí porque fueras adivino, o mago. ¡Lo sabías porque eres Dan!-

La expresión de sorpresa de Drarko le dio la última de las pistas que necesitaba. Ahora que estaba con la guardia baja, era su oportunidad para derrotarlo. Se trasformó en fantasma y le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara. Drarko cayó al suelo, y se levantó, enojado. Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron con furia.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?- le preguntó el gótico, esquivando otro ataque.

-¡No permitiré que hagas más daño!- dijo Danny, furioso.

Drarko se volvió intangible, y Danny pasó a través de él sin dificultad. Sintió un frío extraño –como si estuviera atravesando una fina cortina de agua de deshielo que no lo mojaba- cuando pasó a través del cuerpo del gótico, pero no le importó. Ojos rojos. Debía haberlo sabido desde un principio. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Dan no usaba lentes de contacto, esperando una oportunidad cono ésa?

Danny recibió un rayo de energía helada que lo hizo estremecerse. Drarko tenía el brazo extendido, y de su mano salía algo de vapor azul. Intentó tomar la mochila de Danny, suponiendo lo que iba a encontrar allí. Danny volvió a lanzarle un rayo, y eso lo frenó en seco. Drarko estaba furioso, y ése brillo en sus ojos le era muy conocido.

-No soy el mismo fantasma que en nuestra última pelea- le dijo Danny, volviendo al ataque -¡Y no me engañarás más!-

Cuando pensó que lo había golpeado en el estómago, sintió cómo le daban una bofetada en el rostro. Había algo similar a una garra que le dibujó una línea sangrienta Y en realidad, Drarko ahora _tenía_ una garra. En el dedo índice de la mano derecha tenía una garra que le cubría todo el dedo, dividido en tres partes, con insignias góticas.

-Si es así como lo quieres, Danny- dijo, y sacó su libro con las cartas.

-¿A cuántos más has esclavizado?- dijo Danny, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Drarko había sacado una carta.

-¡Brujah!- dijo, tocando el frente de la carta con la garra, y la carta empezó a brillar, deshaciéndose en cintas de colores.

Un segundo fue el tiempo que le tomó a las cintas formar la parte superior del cuerpo de un vampiro musculoso, quien tiró al suelo a Danny, inmovilizándolo. Por más que forcejeaba, su fuerza física era muy poca en comparación con ésa montaña de músculos.

-No quería que las cosas fueran así- dijo Drarko, empezando a caminar hacia Danny –Y no, no te mostraré mi verdadero rostro-

Pero los había subestimado.

Recibió un rayo de energía en la espalda, que le hizo perder la concentración y cayó al suelo, dolorido. Miró con sorpresa y rabia hacia arriba, y vio a Vlad Plasmius flotando sobre ellos. Vlad volvió a disparar uno de sus rayos, que Drarko esquivó. Intentó llamar a otra de sus cartas, pero Danny fue más rápido. Le dio un golpe con energía fantasmal en el estómago y lo hizo perder el aliento.

-¡Ahora Vlad!- le dijo a su padre.

Vlad sacó una esfera, parecida a un termo Fentom. Drarko la vio y se sorprendió, comprendiendo lo que iban a hacer. Pero ésta vez, ni sus cartas lo iban a salvar.

Danny se alejó de él y Vlad arrojó la esfera –del tamaño de un melón- directo al pecho. Por un momento, el gótico pensó que iban a golpearlo con eso, pero se equivocó. Se volvió intangible, intentando escapar, pero la esfera lo absorbió antes. Tal y como el termo Fentom, la esfera lo absorbió hasta que quedó atrapado.

Cuando la esfera cayó al suelo, no se movió. Podían escuchar gritos apagados de su interior, pero eso era todo. Danny demoró bastante en despegar los ojos de donde Dan estaba atrapado, sin poder terminar de creérselo.

Lo habían logrado.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto esfuerzo y de todo el dolor, habían logrado vencer a Dan, y ponerlo en un lugar en donde no pudiera hacer más daño. Se le aflojaron las rodillas, y cayó sentado al suelo, agotado en lo físico y en lo emocional. Deshizo su transformación, incapaz de seguir como fantasma.

-¿Te sientes bien, Daniel?- le preguntó Vlad, preocupado, mientras se inclinaba a su lado.

-Estoy agotado- le respondió Danny.

-Será mejor que le demos esto a Clockwork. Él sabrá en dónde guardarlo para que no vuelva a escapar-

-Y que se asegure que no escape esta vez- dijo Danny, tratando de levantarse. Vlad le tendió una mano y se pudo levantar –No puedo creerlo... Al fin... – se le estaba por quebrar la voz.

Vlad le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya se ha terminado, Danny-

.-.

.-.

No pude con mi genio. Este capítulo y el anterior los escribí el mismo día (la misma noche, bah), y aún falta el gran final. Y va a ser un GRAN final. Mientras más comentarios me dejen, más rápido subiré el siguiente capítulo. Falta saber lo que sucederá a partir de éste suceso.

**ChicaADyP**: ¿demasiado? ¿Esto? ¿Y qué te pareció este capítulo? ¿Y qué vas a decir del próximo? Dan estaba escondido en alguien muy cercano a Danny y ya viste lo que pasó... Saca tus conclusiones. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**koriandr-titan**: os escribí un sarcasmo, como demostraron los hechos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: ¿temblaste cuando Elijah le indicó a Danny que se sentara junto a él? ¿Tanto miedo da? No ha demostrado ser un chico malo, y no creo que Elijah le haga daño a Danny. Dan sí que le hizo daño, y planeaba hacerle más cosas antes de matarlo (joer, creo que es cierto lo que me dijeron, me gusta hacer sufrir a Danny) ¿Te sentís bien ahora? Espero que la fiebre ya se haya ido. Gracias por tu apoyo, y yo esperaría al final antes de sacar conclusiones.

**Darksoubi**: no te preocupes, no voy a volver a publicar capítulos tan largos (fue el que menos comentarios recibió, así que nunca más) Vistos los presentes hechos y suponiendo los que seguirán, puedes empezar a sacar conclusiones, aunque yo esperaría al final para aclarar ciertas cosas (dónde va a ir a parar Dan, qué van a hacer Danny y Vlad ahora y qué le va a decir a Elijah por su advertencia) Eso de "pequeño príncipe oscuro" no se me había ocurrido, y no te preocupes, Drarko va a aparecer en otro fanfic Yaoi en donde está tras Danny (va a ser un fanfic independiente de este) Elijah es extraño, lo cual explica el porqué está en Luna Escarlata. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**M. G.**: espera y verás chica, que este fanfic aún no termina. Sigue hasta el capítulo 11, y Drarko tiene aún más sorpresas preparadas. Me alegra saber que te desconcerté, porque ése era el objetivo del capítulo anterior. Gracias por tu apoyo

**dannyphantomgirllove**: ya verás las clases de cosas que pueden pasar por mi cabeza... Dan iba a aparecer, y quizás tenga algunas líneas en los dos siguientes capítulos. El fanfic termina en el capítulo 11, así que todavía quedan algunas cosas por arreglar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: estaba a punto se subir este capítulo cuando me topé con tu comentario. Me alegra saber que el fanfic te sigue gustando. Y no, no puedo hacer las cosas que hace Danny, pero creo que es así como se sentirían. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Danny, Elijah, Drarko y Dan

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

10: Danny, Elijah, Drarko y Dan

.-.

Después de entregar a Dan a Clockwork, se despidieron. Cuando Danny y Vlad volvieron a estar solos en el castillo, Danny aflojó la tensión por primera vez en meses. Todo el cansancio y los nervios que había estado soportando le cayeron como una montaña de piedras. Vlad tuvo que sostenerlo, porque no se podía mantener en pie.

-Danny, debes descansar- le dijo, cuando lo levantó.

-Me voy a dar un baño primero- dijo. Logró ponerse en pie y se fue caminando, lento.

Tenía sentimientos confusos. Todo había terminado, lo cual era un alivio enorme, y ahora podía decidir qué quería hacer con su vida. Y no sólo en lo que se refería a qué carrera seguir. Podría salir con chicas y tener una novia, una novia verdadera, por primera vez. Podría divertirse de vez en cuando, sin tener una obsesión cuasi enfermiza con Dan. Podría conocer más a su padre...

Vlad.

Un año atrás, si le hubieran dicho que se dirigiría a Vlad como "padre" y que lo consideraría como tal, se hubiera reído, como mínimo. Pero en los tres últimos meses, su vida había dado muchos giros inesperados. Y si bien había pensado varias veces que hubiera sido mejor morir en la explosión, ahora que lo había superado se sentía mejor. Se hundió un poco en el agua tibia de la bañera y cerró los ojos, relajándose. Sabía que si no salía en unos minutos, iba a quedarse dormido, y eso era peligroso si estaba en una bañera llena de agua.

Salió del baño envuelto en una bata, con su nombre grabado en la parte superior izquierda (otro de los regalos de Vlad, igual a la que él usaba) y se acostó en su cama. Se durmió casi enseguida.

.-.

Pero aún tenía que agradecerle a alguien.

Al día siguiente, cuando era la hora de salida, buscó a Elijah. Tenía que agradecerle por sus advertencias. Demoró bastante en encontrarlo, y cuando lo vio, en un rincón del patio arbolado, fue hacia él, agitando una mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado- le dijo Danny, cuando llegó hasta él –Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte tratado como te traté antes- Elijah levantó una ceja –Tenías razón sobre Drarko-

Elijah hizo algo que no le había visto nunca: sonrió. Y tenía una linda sonrisa. Verlo sin esa expresión seria que siempre llevaba era toda una novedad.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" le preguntó.

-Sí, y tenías razón. No tienes idea de cuánto tengo que agradecerte por haberme ayudado... Durante los últimos meses, ése asunto me había estresado mucho. Y a mi padre también. Pero cuando por fin terminamos con ése tema, me sentí aliviado como nunca en la vida-

-Gracias, "padre"-

Danny abrió los ojos al escuchar ésa voz, sorprendido. Elijah lo había tomado de los brazos, y tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos, y de su boca salió una lengua bífida. Ante los ojos de Danny, Elijah tomó su verdadera forma y Dan apareció frente a él, sonriendo con maldad.

-Muchas gracias por sacar del medio al estorbo de Drarko- Danny estaba paralizado –Ahora que ése Hijo del Agua está encerrado, custodiado por Clockwork, nada me va a impedir que asegure mi existencia- apretó con más fuerza los brazos de Danny, hasta que lo hizo lanzar un grito de dolor.

"Tu papito no va a venir a salvarte esta vez. Tengo a mis propios soldados apostados en puntos estratégicos para que no pueda llegar hasta aquí, hasta que sea necesaria su presencia... Y en el caso que pienses que puedes pelear contra mí... – dejó la frase en el aire y lo soltó.

Danny retrocedió unos pasos, confuso, con culpa y rabia, todo junto. Se había dejado engañar como un estúpido, y ahora Drarko estaba encerrado por una equivocación suya. Intentó convertirse en fantasma, pero lo único que recibió fue una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, misma que siguió mucho tiempo después que se desmayara por el dolor.

-Tomé prestado el cinturón Fentom y lo modifiqué para que fuera más potente- dijo Dan, divertido, flotando sobre el cuerpo caído de Danny.

.-.

Cuando Vlad recibió la noticia de boca de Clockwork, casi le da un ataque de histeria. Dejó su puesto de trabajo son decirle nada a nadie, y fue en busca de Danny. Dan no estaba en la esfera atrapafantasmas, pero estaba muy cerca de Danny, por lo que el maestro del tiempo podía percibir. Sabiendo el peligro en el que se encontraba su hijo, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia Luna Escarlata.

Pero Danny y Dan ya no estaban allí.

.-.

-Dejemos las formalidades para después- dijo Drarko, cuando lo sacaron de la esfera. Estaba en el "hogar" de Clocwork, junto al mismo Clockwork y Vlad.

-¿Tienes idea de en dónde se encuentra Danny?- le preguntó el señor del tiempo.

-Puedo saberlo con seguridad, pero para eso deberé cambiar mi... estado-

-¡Hazlo ahora!- le dijo Vlad, casi sin poder controlarse –Si logra lo que quiere de Danny... –

Drarko cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos, con ambos dedos índices extendidos. En su frente apareció una gema negra, de la que salieron tres cintas que le rodearon la cabeza, como si fueran una tiara. Luego las cintas lo rodearon, envolviéndolo por completo. Después de unos momentos cayeron al piso, como si fueran de seda.

El pelo de Drarko, ahora lacio y largo hasta el piso, era negro y parecía de seda. La piel, más que pálida, era blanca como la nieve. Cuando abrió los ojos, los otros dos pudieron ver que eran tan negros como la gema que tenía en la frente y las cintas que le rodeaban la cabeza, como si fueran una vincha. Seguía con la mitad de la cara tapada por el pelo, y no se movía.

Parecía un cadáver de nieve.

No había nada en él que diera noción alguna de vida. La piel era lisa como el mármol y las uñas negras como la noche. Los dos hombres que estaban a su lado sintieron una oleada de frío que llegaba más allá de lo físico, directo al espíritu.

Y entonces Drarko, sin pestañear, bajó diez grados la cabeza, mirando a un punto en medio de los tres. Apareció una esfera de agua y en ella empezaron a moverse algunos colores. Mismos que fueron tomando forma, y vieron a Danny, al parecer inconsciente, con las manos y los brazos atados, siendo llevado al hombro por Dan. Estaban en un lugar oscuro, pero luego se encendieron unas luces y vieron que era un laboratorio. Dan puso a Danny en una camilla, asegurándolo con correas, y le puso una mascarilla sobre su boca y nariz. Abrió una válvula y la mascarilla se llenó de un humo extraño.

La imagen se fue haciendo más pequeña. Era como si estuvieran subiendo, alejándose de ése lugar. Vieron un edificio conocido, pero no pudieron reconocerlo hasta que vieron la parte del cartel que aún no había sido retirado: Fentom Works.

Estaban en la antigua casa de Danny.

-¿Tienen ustedes algún plan?- preguntó Drarko.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo es el que quería publicar desde el principio. Acabo de terminar una de mis sesiones diarias de estudio y necesitaba descargar adrenalina. ¿Y qué mejor que poner a Danny en peligro de muerte en manos de Dan, con las consecuencias vistas? ¿Alguien sospechaba que Dan iba a tomar ésa forma y actuar como lo hizo? ¿Cómo les ha tomado la sorpresa? La siguiente actualización dependerá de sus comentarios.

**Murtilla**: me sorprendió tanto que hubieras adivinado que subí este capítulo rápido gracias a vos (ya tengo escrito el siguiente, que es el último) Y si Drarko fuera Dan, no iba a desenmascarase así como así, sino que iba a atacar cuando tuvieran la guardia baja y estuvieran separados. Como ahora. Gracias por tu apoyo y mis felicitaciones por tu acierto x

**ChicaAyDP**: si lo anterior fue impresionante y fuerte, me imagino lo que habrás pensado al leer esto. Voy a buscar tus historias y a leerlas, aunque no veo Arnold y de Martin Mistery vi un par de capítulos y nada más. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: ¿os esperabas esto, entonces? Me alegra saber que cada vez te gusta más el fanfic. Termina en el próximo capítulo, que ya está terminado. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: ¿te da miedo el DrarkoxDanny? Entonces no sé si deberías leer la continuación de "Mi sombra" en la que aparece Drarko y algún que otro personaje original. Me alegra saber que te sorprendí (y espero que esto también te haya sorprendido) Yo NO miro telenovelas, pero me hizo sonrerír de oreja a oreja el leer lo de "se oye de telenovela" XDDDD. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gamy** **Gasny**: el gran final se verá en el siguiente capítulo, y bien que costó prepararlo. Espero que este capítulo te haya sorprendido. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: ¿ElijahxDanny? No se me había ocurrido… Gracias por la idea, quizás la use en mi siguiente fanfic XD. Espero que te haya satisfecho la aparición de "Tu" Clockwork. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Krystal** **Elric**: espero que ahora ciertas piezas encajen. Como ves, Drarko era el personaje que le daba título al fanfic y va a ir a rescatar a Danny al lugar menos pensado (y fue impensado hasta para mí) Lo pescaron fácil porque Drarko no tenía ganas de pelear contra su amigo, por más que Danny estuviera convencido. Como ves, Elijah no utilizaba marionetas: prefería estar más cerca, porque nadie se lo esperaba. Este no es el último capítulo, lo será el siguiente. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**koriandr-titan**: espero que ahora se haya aclarado las cosas. El próximo capítulo será el final, y me costó escribirlo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

La reacción por el capítulo anterior fue mayor a la que esperaba, y gracias a Murtilla decidí publicar este capítulo tan pronto. Agradézcanle a ella. Y si quieren leer el final, dejen muuuuchos comentarios.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Hijo del Agua

.-.

Hijo del Agua

.-.

11: Hijo del Agua

.-.

Vlad sabía que Dan no iba a matar a Danny antes de extraerle su parte fantasma, y la suya propia. Pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, más sabiendo que podría haberle hecho respirar un gas que lo mantuviera en estado comatoso hasta que fuera necesario. Con Drarko y Clockwork a su lado, todos volando como fantasmas, se dirigían a toda prisa hacia la antigua casa de los Fentom, en Amity Park.

Pero no les iba a ser tan fácil.

Drarko percibió la llegada de un ejército de fantasmas antes que nadie. Eran más fuertes que los fantasmas comunes, daban batalla, y no dejaban de aparecer. Más viendo que el que los dirigía era el Caballero del Terror. Drarko había hecho un escudo esférico, que los cubría a los tres de los ataques fantasmales que les lanzaban.

Y Drarko no había dejado su estado invisible desde que habían salido de la casa de Clockwork.

-Yo puedo detenerlos, pero no por siempre- les dijo Clockwork a los otros dos.

-Yo iré a rescatar a Danny- dijo Drarko. Vlad lo miró –Si va usted, le estaríamos dando uno de los últimos elementos para que Dan logre su objetivo. En cambio, él no conoce todos mis poderes-

-¿Has luchado contra Dan antes?- quiso saber Clockwork.

-Sé a quién me enfrento, aunque nunca nos hemos visto las caras directamente- respondió Drarko.

-Danny es mi hijo- dijo Vlad, alterado.

-Y si quiere verlo vivo, deberá retrasar el nacimiento de Dan lo más que se pueda, o impedirlo, si se puede. Y yo puedo hacerlo-

-La esfera atrapafantasmas... –

-Tengo algo mejor, y me sorprende que no lo haya notado, cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Eso hará que Dan ya no pueda existir-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Clockwork, interesado.

.-.

Dan estaba molesto.

Sabía que su plan no iba a fallar, porque lo había revisado al milímetro. Danny estaba dormido, y no iba a despertar, si es que podía llegar a hacerlo. Sabía que debía extraer a las partes fantasmas en poco tiempo, no más de cinco minutos, o sino, no funcionaría. Veía la batalla entre Vlad, Clockwork y su ejército de fantasmas, y si bien sabía que el Caballero del Terror hacía un buen trabajo, y que Clockwork no iba a poder con todos, algo le molestaba.

Vlad empezó a avanzar con constancia. Dan sonrió al verlo pelear, con sus mismos movimientos, pero sin pulir. Era sólo un medio fantasma, y él lo era por completo. Así que no esperaba que lograra su mismo nivel. Pero también había pensado eso de Danny, la primera vez que pelearon, y el chico lo había derrotado. Por más que fuera una derrota temporal, le había pegado en el orgullo, y aún le dolía.

Quizás los había subestimado.

No, se dijo a sí mismo, no a ellos. Vlad estaba avanzando, y el ejército de fantasmas lo dejaba pasar, alejándolo de Clockwork. Dan se levantó de su silla, frente a los monitores, y se dijo que era hora de prepararse para Vlad. Con lo desesperado que estaba, no iba a ser difícil de vencer: en menos de media hora ya habría asegurado su existencia.

Sintió un escalofrío.

Se dio la vuelta, inquieto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Él **no** sentía escalofríos, pero éste fue uno bien diferente a cualquiera que pudiera tener un ser vivo. No había sido físico, sino más bien... energético. Y no tenía conocimientos de alguien que pudiera hacer eso excepto...

.-.

Drarko avanzaba rápido, en su forma invisible e intangible, siguiendo el aura de Danny. Como era un mitad-fantasma, su aura era muy particular, y podía percibirla a la distancia. Tenía que apurarse, porque Dan no iba a matar a Danny, pero podría mantenerlo en coma o en un estado similar de inconsciencia, hasta que no le sirviera más vivo.

Él había nacido en el año del Agua, y por eso fue llamado Hijo del agua. Al principio no lo entendía, pero cuando descubrió sus poderes espirituales, y otros que aún no tenían nombre, creyó saber el por qué se alejaban de él. El Agua es el elemento de la noche, del mundo espiritual y de la muerte, entre otras cosas, y su nacimiento había significado el fin de la familia Moon. Inevitable, como demostraron las muertes de las cabezas de familia cuando intentaron sacrificarlo.

Había nacido para regalar muerte.

Los fantasmas y espíritus le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y le habían informado sobre cierto chico fantasma en Amity Park. Sabían quién era y en dónde vivía, y se lo habían dicho a Drarko. Él sabía de antemano quién era Danny Phantom, ó Danny Fentom (ahora Masters) y le alegró el saber que tendría a alguien con poderes similares a los suyos. Y sabía también sobre Vlad Plasmius, ó Vlad Masters. Y sabía que pronto se iban a enfrentar a algo grave.

Por eso había enviado a sus fantasmas chinos, para entrenar a Danny para lo que fuera que iba a suceder. No imaginó que Dan manipulara los hechos de ésa forma, y no se lo iba a perdonar.

Ya había llegado a la antigua casa de Danny.

.-.

Pasó a través de los monitores, apareciendo frente a Dan, y lo tomó de los hombros. Dan se sorprendió ante un ataque tan inesperado de Drarko, pero reaccionó enseguida. Intentó lanzar un puñetazo cargado con energía fantasmal, pero sólo golpeó una masa de agua helada que cayó sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó, confuso, mirando para todos lados, sin encontrar a Darko.

Sentó cabeza cuando el agua lo golpeó en el pecho. Por supuesto, se dijo, sintiéndose estúpido y furioso, si era un Acuático, se podía convertir en agua.

Lanzó un rayo al agua, que se dividió, sin dejar que el rayo lo tocara. Drarko volvió a su forma tangible, y le lanzó un puño al rostro. Dan lo esquivó y tomó aire para lanzar su grito fantasmal. La onda expansiva aturdió a Drarko por un par de segundos, suficientes para Dan. Tomó un termo Fentom y lo apuntó hacia Drarko, quien lo miró fijo. El termo se congeló de inmediato, y Dan lo soltó, quemado por el hielo. ¿Pero cómo podía quemarlo, si era un fantasma?

Drarko se había puesto su garra antes de salir del hogar de Clockwork. Sacó una carta.

-¡LaSombra!-

Dan pudo ver cómo salían líneas negras de la carta, que formaban la figura de una vampiresa elegante antes de volverse un manto de oscuridad que se abalanzó hacia él, en menos de un segundo. La sombra se aplastó contra el suelo, aplanándose, y Dan apareció detrás de Drarko, volviéndose tangible y visible de nuevo.

Sabía que la debilidad de los Acuáticos era la cabeza, y concentró una esfera de energía fantasma directo a la nuca de Drarko. Lo lanzó al otro lado del laboratorio, y el manto de oscuridad volvió a la carta, que quedó tirada en el piso. El cuerpo de Drarko quedó medio sepultado entre los escombros, tirado en el suelo, aunque tenia un brazo y la cabeza libres.

Y estaba inconsciente.

Dan se relamió ante una nueva idea. ¿Y si aumentaba sus poderes con el agregado del espíritu de un Acuático? Vlad no tardaría en llegar, según pude ver en un monitor que se había salvado. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, anticipando su entrada por el techo, y apenas percibió que entraba, le lanzó una bola de energía fantasma.

Después de haber derrotado a un Acuático, sabía que Vlad no iba a ser difícil. Le conocía todas las técnicas, y la sola mención de Danny lo hizo perder la compostura. Había olvidado lo fácil que se podía picar a los humanos con la vida de sus seres queridos...

-¡No nos has derrotado aún!-

Dan se dio al vuelta, sin poder creerlo. Era la voz de Danny, y fue el mismo Danny Phantom quien le dio la patada en el rostro. El fantasma retrocedió, confundido y debilitado por los anteriores combates. Pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad a ése insignificante mortal. El chico estaba débil por el gas que le había suministrado, y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar como fantasma. Pensó, con una sonrisa de triunfo, que ése golpe iba a ser el último.

Drarko salió de la nada, empuñando algo que Dan había olvidado que existía. En un momento, comprendió que había olvidado ése detalle crucial, y ése había sido su error. Drarko tenía en las manos el atrapafantasmas Fentom, el mismo que había dividido a Danny en el pasado.

Y podía dividirlo a él también.

Danny volvió a atacarlo, ésta vez con un grito fantasmal. Dan, atacado por sorpresa, no pudo esquivar el ataque. Drarko lo hizo pasar por el aptrapafantasmas, y las dos mitades de Dan aparecieron por el otro lado. Danny pudo ver a su yo fantasma, ocho años mayor, y a Vlad, más viejo y maligno. Ambas mitades se mostraban confundidas de estar separadas, y entonces aparecieron dos esferas fantasma. Absorbieron a cada fantasma por separado, y con eso Dan dejó de existir.

.-.

-Así que ahora ya eres un chico grande, Daniel- le dijo Drarko, chocando su vaso con el de Danny –Toda una vida por delante y muchas cosas por detrás-

-Muchas cosas- confirmó Danny, mirando a su amigo –Y si aún estoy aquí es por tu ayuda-

-Para eso estamos los amigos-

Estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Danny. Vlad, Drarko y Clockwork estaban allí, festejando que estaban juntos un años más (aunque Drarko no lo conociera por tanto tiempo) Estaban felices de haber terminado de una vez y para siempre con Dan, y de poder celebrarlo todos juntos.

Danny le había pedido infinitas veces a Drarko que lo perdonara, y el gótico le dijo que lo perdonaba. Después de todo, le había dicho Drarko, uno sabe que tiene un amigo después de discutir fuerte con él. Danny lo abrazó y le volvió a pedir disculpas, en silencio, mientras las lágrimas de alivio le bañaban la cara.

Rescataron a Vlad del contenedor y Drarko usó la carta Salubri (1) para curarlo. El Caballero del Terror había quedado sin amo y, con eso, terminaban sus motivos para luchar contra ellos. Clockwork había llegado poco después de que capturaran a las dos mitades de Dan, y se aseguró de que no se volvieran a unir jamás, aunque no reveló qué había hecho para asegurarse.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Danny, después de un momento de silencio, mientras Vlad cortaba la torta -¿Por qué te decía "Acuático"? ¿Y por qué tenías poderes de fantasma?-

-Porque nací en el año del Agua, y por eso debía tener ciertos poderes. Pero dados las peculiaridades de mi nacimiento, nací con habilidades superiores; soy un Acuoso, no un Acuático. Y los Acuosos tienen muuuchos más poderes que los Acuáticos, todo esto según la cultura china (tú serías un acuático) Poderes espirituales y de fantasma, entre otras cosas- le explicó Drarko.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- le preguntó Danny.

-Supongo que vivir nuestras vidas. Eso, si no quieres entrenar de vez en cuando con un Acuoso... –

-¿Por qué no me habías mostrado tus poderes antes?-

-No era necesario. Además, asusto un poco siento tan blanco-

-La verdad es que sí- hizo una pausa -Y por cierto, ¿nunca sospechaste de Elijah?-

-Sentía un aura similar a la tuya, pero pensé que era su habilidad especial. Lo escondió muy bien-

-Debía haber prestado más atención... –

-Anímate, Danny, ya pasó y me tienes a mí, el gran Drarko Moon, a tu lado. ¿Qué más querés?-

-¿Una novia?- ambos se rieron –Creo que ahora si podré tener una-

-O dos, o tres. Deberías saber la cantidad de chicas que te miraban en la escuela- le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa –Me quitaste algo de prensa, pero no me importa- sacó sus cartas del tarot -¿Quieres que lea tu suerte en el amor?-

.-.

Fin

.-.

(1) Salubri es, en el juego de rol Vampiro: la Mascarada, un clan con muy pocos integrantes (en teoría, son siete) que se especializan en curar a las personas. Es mi clan favorito del juego 3

Bueno, al fin, el fin de este fanfic. Me alegra saber que aún puedo escribir cosas no yaoi, y que me pueden salir bien. El próximo fanfic será la continuación de "Mi sombra" en donde aparecerán algunos personajes de éste fanfic. Dan no va a aparecer por razones obvias, pero ya algo se me va a ocurrir.

Y sí, en este capítulo hay material que puede ser tomado como insinuación al yaoi (en especial la última parte) Como prometí, éste NO fue un fanfic yaoi, pero bien que me quedaron las ganas. Ganas que no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo, porque me voy a poner a escribir la continuación de "Mi sombra"

**Krystal** **Elric**: ahora que recibí tu comentario y el de Shady10, actualizo. Drarko al final era bueno (y me quedé con las ganas de hacer un triángulo amoroso entre Drarko, Danny y Elijah) y me encanta. Va a aparecer en la continuación de "Mi sombra", que publiqué en slasheaven y ahora publico en fanfiction. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: me gusta escribir yaoi proque es una de las pocas formas de expresión de deseo femenino que existe hecho por y para mujeres. Además, se pueden utilizar recursos que no resultarían aceptables en el Yuri o en el Hentai. La continuación del fanfic se va a llamar "Su sombra" y ya lo publiqué. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**koriandr-titan**: ESE era el efecto que quería causar. Espero que no hayas sufrido mucho con la espera, acabo de salir de tres parciales seguidos en la facultad, y necesitaba que me subieran el ego. Muchísmas gracias por tu apoyo.

**ChicaAyDP**: me encanta ver que logré el shock deseado. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**M. G.**: de hehco, el que drarko peleara contra Danny fue un punto flojo del fanfic, pero se explica porque Drarko pensaba que Danny se refería a sus cartas y a que el gótico era un Acuoso. No es una pregunta tonta, sino una temida, y me alegra saber que alguien lo notó. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gamy Gasny**: ¡¡¡siiiiiiii, el efecto deseado!!! Espero que este final e haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: y van… El efecto deseado se logró (yo feliz) Tu reacción me hizo sonreír. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Espero que ahora se entienda el por qué del título (y yo se lo puse recién a mediados del cuarto capítulo, y después le encontré un sentido en la historia) Costó horas de asiento frente a la pantalla, y no sólo de escritura, sino de guardia para grabar en la PC de papá los capítulos de Danny Pantom. Y bien que me sirvieron para escribir este fanfic.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios, su apoyo fue un estímulo constante a seguir escribiendo. Y lo será para mis próximos proyectos. Como por ejemplo, la continuación de "Mi sombra" de la que ya llevo escritos dos capítulos, no sé si a alguien le interesará leerla...

Nos leemos y mil gracias a todas

Nakokun


End file.
